Legend of BladeRend-Mortal Adventures
by BladeRend
Summary: Before BladeRend returned to his homeworld, he had many adventures. This is the story of BladeRend before he was a god, the story of BladeRend when he was a mortal.
1. Chapter 1-BladeRend falls

Legend of BladeRend-Mortal Adventures

Chapter 1-BladeRend falls

**19 may 1999**

In a vast realm beyond the worlds of minecraft, a legend, a prince, a god was born. However, little did he know that the next 15 years of his life he would spend in the mortal minecraft world. The story goes like this…

Johanna queen of the BladeRealm, carries her new born child, BladeRend for the first time. Her joy was short lived as a guard frantically runs into her room.

Guard: 'Queen Johanna! You must leave quickly! The castle has been overrun with wither undead!'

Suddenly an arrow shoots from behind and hits him at the back of his head. Blood squirts out and he falls dead.

Johanna: 'Oh no! I need to leave quickly!' she charges out with her child in her protective arms and a diamond sword sheathed on her belt. She was about to run out of the entrance but she sees the other fighters busy fending the castle, it was all chaotic and she could not get away. She ran towards the obsidian safe bunker.

Thinking that it would be safe, she sits down and waits while listening to all the horrific sounds of bombing, killing and screams of pain. Suddenly, the door was kicked open by wither undead. She puts down the baby and pulls out her sword to fight off the undead. Hacking and slashing at them, she could hold out no longer as she was outnumbered. The baby's eyes shone green brighter than ever and lightning strikes the bunker and breaks through the ceiling and vanquishes the undead.

The power was too much for baby BladeRend to handle and it was unstable. He could not control it and lightning breaks the obsidian under him and he falls through it! He falls into the portal room... Into the mortal world…

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

10 years has passed since I came to this place, it was the overworld they say, vanilla minecraft. I had no chance of going back to the BladeRealm my home world. Or do I?

Ever since I fell into this world, I was cared by no one and so I live alone in a town called Mallownesse. I've built a small house from cobblestone, I go mining every week and I carry with me my custom made diamond sword. I named my sword 'Klinge'. Over the years I have discovered many of my powers I do possess, my emerald green eyes possess special sight like night vision, my left hand has the ability to turn into what's called the Melon Bringer. I can also summon lightning orbs but that is all, my powers are limited in this world. But now I will embark on a journey to find power.

**Day 1**

So ever since I came here I didn't have anyone to take care of me, I was independent for all my life, I hunted myself and managed to somehow get an outfit. It was red with long sleeves and black gloves and boots, I slung my sword sheath on my back.

I went into the woods, in search of wild animals to slay, I was running low of food. I see a pig grazing in the distance and it was bizarre! Its body glowed rainbow as if there was something in it. I sneaked up on it and pounced, my blade dug deep into its abdomen and blood spilled onto the grass. Then I sliced its body open and a sparkling orb flew out of it. I instinctively went after it, it flew towards the nearby plains biome and leaving the cover of the trees, it soared higher. I could not get to it. I just stopped running and sat on the boulder nearby.

Then I sensed a vibration nearing me, I slashed as I turned around. I saw a figure quickly dodging, I looked side to side to see who it was. Then someone landed down beside me. I turned around violently and the girl in front of me was startled.

She had long blond-brown hair, light cyan eyes. She was wearing a red checkered shirt over a black tank top, she had light blue jeans shorts and black boots.

BladeRend: 'Do you have business with me?'

?: 'Actually yes I do.'

BladeRend: 'Speak.'

?: 'I'm here to help you, here I believe this belongs to you.'

She hands me the orb that flew off. I took it quickly and looked at it curiously.

BladeRend: 'Well thanks.'

Karina: 'My name is Karina, if you don't mind let's explore together.'

I looked up at her with a strange look. She reaches out her hand, wanting me to shake it.

BladeRend: 'I'm BladeRend.'

I shook her hand, I guess I can trust her.

BladeRend: 'So why are you here?'

Karina: 'I am homeless, I just need a companion to explore, you seem like you would be the one, you?'

BladeRend: 'I'm out looking for more food.'

Karina: 'I can help.'

BladeRend: 'Help if you want, I don't ask for any.'

We trek through the forest and slain a couple pigs for meat and I led her back to my house.

BladeRend: 'Here's my house, it's really small hope you don't mind.'

Karina: 'It's fine.' She pops her bed down on the extra space.

It was getting night and we sat on our beds, I kept looking at the orb I found, it felt like it was trying to tell me something.

Karina: 'Why do you keep looking at it?'

BladeRend: 'I have a weird feeling about it…'

Karina: 'You should get some rest, we have more to explore tomorrow.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

So we slept through the night and the next day, the orb was glowing brightly…

**Day 2**

Waking up I noticed that my orb was glowing brightly. I grabbed it and an arrow appeared in it and point outside, was it leading me to something?

I went to shake Karina up.

BladeRend: 'Karina wake up! Quick!'

Karina: 'Wha…What's going on?'

BladeRend: 'We need to go quick!'

We grabbed our belongings and left home. We followed where orb led us. It led to a ravine and at the bottom I could see an entrance with a mysterious glow, the orb stopped glowing.

BladeRend: 'There we need to go there.'

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck as I was knocked out and I fell all the way down. Before I passed out I caught a glimpse of Karina also falling. Then, my vision goes blank…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2-Jailed!

Chapter 2-Jailed?!

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

My sight returned and I was found in a cell alongside Karina and another boy. He was wearing a black suit and a headset. He had orange hair and eyes, this boy made me feel like I was close to him…

As I woke up, so did Karina, we were still feeling groggy, covered with injuries and bruises.

?: 'Hey you two alright?'

Karina: 'I will be… I hope.'

BladeRend: 'I guess I am.'

Bobcat: 'I'm Bobcat nice to meet you all.'

BladeRend: 'I'm BladeRend.'

Karina: 'Hey I'm Karina.'

BladeRend: 'Any idea where this is?'

Bobcat: 'I was brought her yesterday, I was mining in the ravine and knocked out by a huge guy and brought here, and I don't even know why.'

BladeRend: 'We need to get out of here!'

Karina: 'But how?'

BladeRend: 'We will break out!'

I wanted to reach for my sword but realized it wasn't on my back, I looked outside and saw a rack with my sword on it.

BladeRend: 'Aw no my trusty sword!'

Bobcat: 'Well I got this!' He pulled out a heavily enchanted diamond pickaxe that was brimming with power. He smashed at the iron bars that imprisoned us.

Then we hear guards approaching.

Guard: 'What's with the noise?!'

BladeRend: 'Uh oh.'

Three guards stood in front of us and stared at us. They were huge, two of them had two girls on their shoulders while the other was holding their weapons and he placed them on the rack.

Guard: 'Keep that up and you will pay dearly.'

Bobcat stops smashing the bars, the guards then pull the girls they were carrying into the cell opposite us. They suddenly wake up, three of them cower in the corner while one of them stood in front of them.

?: 'Hey what are you doing!'

She starts fighting with the guards, she punches one of them in the face and kicks the other one out of the cell. The last guard placed the last weapon and charged in to knock her down, the guards leave the cell and lock it.

Bobcat: 'You beasts!'

Guard: 'What was that?'

Bobcat: 'You bully innocent kids how dare you!'

Guard: 'Oh yeah!'

He come barging in our cell and the other two guards with him. They grab us by the collar and they begin to beat the hell out of all of us. Bobcat was pounding on the top of his head and he fell to the floor, then he gets punched several times in the face before the guard stops. I was punched in my temple and face and thrown back down. Karina gets a direct punch in the face and the stomach and was tossed towards the wall, she hits hard on her back and drops back down on the floor.

The four girls watched in horror as they could not help.

?: 'You big bullies stop it!' said the girl who tried to fight them.

The guards upon hearing her continues beating us. After a while, we were covered in bruises and were bleeding badly.

Guard: 'That will teach you.' They leave, locking the door behind them.

?: 'You guys alright?'

We were too hurt to talk. I tried to get up but fell back down. Bobcat managed to get up.

Bobcat: 'Hey girls, how'd you get in this?'

?: 'We were mining and suddenly two big guys knocked us out and took us away.'

Bobcat: 'I see…My names Bobcat.'

Lilian: 'I'm Lilian, nice to meet you guys.'

Karina: 'My name's Karina.' She sat up against the wall.

BladeRend: 'BladeRend here.' I was still lying down.

Lilian was wearing an orange hoodie and black shorts, had brown hair and pinkish eyes. The other three girls stood up.

Arleyne: 'My name's Arleyne.' A girl wearing red top and black shorts said. She had black hair and bright blue eyes.

Valeda: 'I'm Valeda.'

Tasha: 'And I'm Tasha.'

Valeda wears a white shirt and purple pants, black hair and brown eyes. Tasha wears pink and has blue tipped hair and yellow eyes. They look about Karina's age.

BladeRend: 'I guess we are stuck here.'

Bobcat: 'I'm getting us out don't worry.' He pulls out his pickaxe again and looks around to make sure no guards were there before he starts smashing the bars. His attacks were weak due to injuries.

BladeRend: 'Bobcat don't, you're already in pain.'

Bobcat: 'I can do this…'

After minutes of pounding, he tires and falls back down.

Bobcat: 'Maybe not…'

Karina: 'Now what?'

Bobcat: 'Let's try to recover while I think of something else.'

Then suddenly I felt the need to pull out my magic orb and it was glowing.

Bobcat: 'What is that?'

BladeRend: 'I don't know, I found it inside a pig.'

Then the orb flashed brightly and once it was over, the orb was gone! I looked down at my arms, I felt like it gave me power. I no longer felt the pain of my bruises so I stood up.

Karina: 'What was that?'

BladeRend: 'I don't…know.'

So I sat down and waited for Bobcat to think of an idea. Hours passed and Bobcat didn't know what to do.

Bobcat: 'Darn it, what to do.'

BladeRend: 'Hmm…'

Then girls opposite us started kicking the bars.

BladeRend: 'You sure you wanna do that?'

Lilian: 'I can't stand it here!'

Soon guards appeared.

Guards: 'Hey what's your deal!?'

Lilian: 'Let us out now!'

Guard: 'You wish!'

Five more guards appears and enters their cell to beat them up.

Bobcat: 'Stop it you idiots!'

They ignore him and carry on. When they were about to leave the cell, I stood up.

BladeRend: 'HAAAAAHH!' In a sudden burst of energy, my whole body was surrounded with green energy, I charged forward and blasted the bars open. Now freed, I sent out a rapid fire of lightning orbs at the guards and each one killed them. I took my sword and freed the girls opposite us.

They were all staring at me with their eyes wide open. Bobcat and Karina emerged and recovered their belongings.

Bobcat: 'Wow.'

Karina: 'Let's get out of here quick!'

We headed down the hall way and finally made it to the exit when suddenly the doors closed tightly.

?: 'You think you can escape?' a creepy voice said to us.

We turned around and what we saw before us was one of the most horrendous sights ever…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3-Escape!

Chapter 3-Escape!

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I turned around and saw a horrendous sight. It was a man in a lab coat, his face was disfigured. He had a creepy smile and was carrying a potion of some sort and threw it us. My vision faded.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I was tied to a chair, so were the others. Our weapons were put to the side. I saw the guy in the lab coat had a tray of syringes, they contained strange brown liquid. He injected them into Tasha's and Valeda's arms. They screamed in pain, after a few seconds they passed out. He took two more and injected into Lilian's and Arleyne's arms, they too screamed in pain. When it was almost me and Bobcat's turn to get the injection…

BladeRend: 'NOOO!'I shouted and the ropes that bound me broke and I kicked him and the syringes flew into his face. I forced the syringes to inject quickly as I pressed extremely hard and the needle broke. He let out a cry of pain, I grabbed my sword and freed the others. We ran out of the room and once again found our way to the exit and charged out.

Bobcat: 'Freedom!'

Making our way out of the ravine, we carried the girls out and placed them on solid ground just by the ravine.

Bobcat: 'So they are safe here, where you guys heading?'

BladeRend: 'Going home, you?'

Bobcat: 'Well I got no home, mind if I borrow yours?'

BladeRend: 'Share.'

Bobcat: 'Of course.'

Karina: 'You sure they are safe there? When we were knocked out we were right here.'

BladeRend: 'Good point, let's just bring them to town.'

We made our way back to town, we unloaded at the house and brought the girls to the hospital.

BladeRend: 'They will be good here, I'm not sure what the injections will do but at least we didn't get it.'

Karina: 'Yeah, thanks for the save again.'

We headed back to the house to rest for the night. And before I slept, I thought to myself…

'Did that orb give me more powers? Are the gods helping me from the BladeRealm?'

I will never know, at least for now it was time to sleep…

**Day 3**

It was morning, we grabbed out belongings and headed for the hospital to check on the four girls. When we arrived at their room, to our horror, it was all wrecked and in a mess. We called the nurse to check it out. They broke out of the window and escaped.

We had to follow them... We headed towards where the window was, there were footsteps from under the windows and we followed them. They led to a mysterious cave in the forest, I slashed away at the vines and leaves blocking our way with my sword, as it got darker in the forest, Bobcat whipped out a magic torch.

BladeRend: 'How did you do that?'

Bobcat: 'I got this gift since birth, I possess fire powers and magics.'

BladeRend: 'I see.'

The cave that stood before us was quite wide and tall. It was really dark with no light and we could not see what was ahead. Bobcat, with torch in hand, leads the way.

BladeRend: 'Why would they come to such a place…'

Karina: 'What if the injections possessed them?'

BladeRend: 'Ugh, don't creep me out now Karina.'

Such an eerie place and Karina is starting to imagine the creepiest. I'm starting to trust her a lot more, it's weird how I don't really feel awkward around these people, it's like they are related to me…

The journey must go on, to find what the hell happened to those girls. We found the end of the cave and there was nothing but a hole in the ground. Bobcat goes forward to inspect it, it was a long drop into a pool of water.

Karina: 'Go ahead BladeRend, you should go first.'

BladeRend: 'Ok thanks.'

I hopped into the hole and splashed into the water, I didn't take damage. Came crashing down next was Karina and followed by Bobcat. It was quite well lit down here and Bobcat stowed his torch. There was a long pathway with decorative blocks as the walls. We advanced and we could see at the end was a room, with six people in there. Those girls might be in there! As we neared, we realized that the girls are there with two other people! One of them was the guy in the lab coat which was now wearing a mask and another guy, he was very tall and had pinkish skin, and he was wearing dark blue suit and gold cape and gold boots. He had a demonic look on his face.

All of them turned around at once and what we saw shocked us. The girls had been turned into monsters! Their skin had changed into weird greyish tone, their eyes were all blank and they were covered in blood.

Labcoat guy: 'Get them.'

They walked towards us, prepared to fight us.

Bobcat: 'Uh oh, what now?!'

BladeRend: 'We have to fight.'

Karina: 'Could you bear to hurt them?'

BladeRend: 'No choice. Go!'

I unsheathed Klinge and prepared to battle, Bobcat took out his pickaxe, Karina had no weapons as she was a mage and she got on her guard. The girls were wielding spiked clubs, and charged at us. Arleyne and Lilian attacked me but I blocked their strikes with my sword. We clashed weapons non-stop for minutes and until I saw Karina and Bobcat getting defeated and thrown to the corner, I quickly broke out of the fight and rushed to them, but the demonic guy stood in front of me.

I was surrounded, with nowhere to go and nothing to do, I unleashed my power. Energy bursts from my body and filled me, my green aura returned and I stabbed my sword into the ground and lightning fell through the ceiling and broke through the cave. All around me were knocked away, the girls flew back but the demonic guy was still standing tall and unharmed.

Labcoat guy: 'Let's see how you fair against Demon Lord Xaraxon!'

Xaraxon was his name, let's see what he's got! He grabbed me and tossed me to the wall, but I landed on my feet and launched myself off and towards him and elbowed his face. He takes a few steps back and summons his sword, it was curved and made of some dark metal. Clashing our swords, we pushed and shoved against each other. Then I saw the labcoat guy about to inject Bobcat.

BladeRend: 'No you won't!'

I wanted to charge at him but Xaraxon grabbed hold of me. It was too late, the needle entered his arm. He screamed in pain and passed out.

BladeRend: 'No…'

Labcoat guy: 'Now obey me my new slave!'

Bobcat opened his eyes, surprising they were not blank but normal. Flaming aura started to surround his body.

Bobcat: 'Haha, you got the wrong needle, that was nothing.'

Labcoat guy: 'Impossible!'

Bobcat kicked his face and about to hack him into pieces, the girls interrupted. Karina got up and shot them from behind and it was a two on four, while I face Xaraxon. I knew that they wouldn't hold out for long so I had to make the fight fast. I gave him a variety of cuts and slashes but he blocked all of them. Darn he was good. Well I don't think I wanna fight for that long, so I prepared for the escape.

BladeRend: 'Hypersonic speed!' I glowed with a dark green aura and sped towards Bobcat and Karina and sped out through the hole in the ceiling after grabbing them.

I sped to a safe place far from the cave.

Bobcat: 'Awesome speed Bladey.'

BladeRend: 'You were great too, you weren't affected by that injection!'

Bobcat: 'I don't know why but it didn't.'

Karina: 'So what now?'

BladeRend: 'We better get away from here.'

We ran off towards the direction of town…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4-BladeRend goes insane

Chapter 4-BladeRend goes insane

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We ran towards town, thinking it would be safe for us there. The girls had gotten out of control, the mad scientist now has a demon lord as his body guard and now we are not sure of what to do.

BladeRend: 'What should we do now?'

Karina: 'I don't know, should we get out of town?'

BladeRend: 'No we can't, they would find us sooner or later.'

Bobcat: 'Let's hope that they won't come to town. Just stay here for now then.'

BladeRend: 'We can walk around town in the meantime, you guys haven't seen it yet.'

So we headed towards the town square, it was a busy street and filled with people. Something I do not like is crowds.

We saw ahead was a group of people crowding around a man dressed like a magician and he was holding onto a glowing wand. It was made of dark oak and glowed dark blue. He stood on a stool with a red circle drawn around it.

Magician: 'Now if anyone can get this wand off my hands without crossing that line then you keep it, it contains magical powers for mages.'

He points to the red circle.

Karina: 'This could be fun.'

BladeRend: 'Say what?'

Karina: 'Watch me boy.'

She steps right in front of the circle.

Karina: 'I can do it.'

Magician: 'Well then show me girl.'

Her eyes glowed with blue and the wand in the magician's hand started to shake. Then it slipped out of his hand and hovered towards her. Karina knows a lot of magic, where did she get that from?

Magician: 'Amazing! Now you can keep it for your own use.'

Karina stares at her new weapon, intrigued by its powers.

BladeRend: 'How did you do that Karina?'

Karina: 'I am a mage remember? Before I was homeless at the age of 10, I learnt a lot of magical tricks from my old clan Desperado.'

BladeRend: 'Interesting, would you tell us more.'

Karina: 'Yes, maybe not now.'

We headed back home, it was high noon and as we approached the house, we saw in the distance a group of people. It was the mad scientist and his gang!

BladeRend: 'You again!'

Labcoat guy: 'Yes that's right, this time you won't get away.'

BladeRend: 'Who are you? Why are you doing this?'

Dr Mace: 'I am Doctor Mace, I am here to take over this planet with the aid of my inventions!'

BladeRend: 'You won't!'

Dr Mace: 'Wouldn't I? Let's see how you stop me when I give these girls the boost they need to kill you with ease.'

He whips out needles for each of the girls and they contained a dark grey liquid.

Dr Mace: 'Now once I inject these girls, they would instantly start killing you.'

BladeRend: 'No!'

Dr Mace: 'Yes!'

BladeRend: 'NOOOOO!'

I hollered and the same green energy filled my body, my hair suddenly stood up and aimed my hands at them and fired an intense blast that impacted them with a loud bang. There was a crater, smoke cloaked it so we couldn't see what the outcome was. But as it cleared, we saw Dr Mace and Xaraxon still standing tall but where were the girls?

The girls were then seen crawling out of the crater, with the needles in their arms! They looked terrible! They charged at us! Without hesitation, I began the energy volley blast as I started continuously blasting them with lightning orbs from each hand. I was firing so fast, that I was firing 10 bolts per second. The dust clouds slowly cloaked them all.

I fired away for near minutes when I began to tire.

Bobcat: 'Bladey stop! It's too much!'

I paused my assault on them and tried to catch my breath.

BladeRend: 'They…Won't destroy… us, they won't…come back again!'

Karina: 'You could have killed the girls!'

Bobcat: 'Relax get back here.'

Then I sensed a vibration coming our way, as soon as I saw Lilian's bloody head emerge from the smoke, I resumed the attack.

BladeRend: 'You're not going to take over this world! You hear me?! Never!'

I blasted away at them, without sparing a thought for the innocent girls, but they were now possessed and would kill us all. After a couple minutes, I was too exhausted to continue. I saw the four girls lying dead in a pool of blood in front of me. Then, I collapsed, falling on my back. I caught a final glimpse of Karina and Bobcat coming to my aid.

**Karina's P.O.V**

After much assault on them, BladeRend collapses from exhaustion. The girls lie dead in a pool of their own blood. Dr Mace and Xaraxon stand tall behind them. I quickly rush to BladeRend's aid, making sure he is alright.

Dr Mace: 'Looks like these girls failed me badly, just like how that red hair boy failed you badly.'

Karina: 'No he didn't, he fought valiantly and bravely against you!'

Dr Mace: 'Then let's see how you fair against the Demon Lord Xaraxon!'

Xaraxon steps forward, ready to fight us…

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5-Wolf Queen

Chapter 5-Wolf Queen

**Wolf's P.O.V**

I sat in the bushes and behind the trees and I watched the boy tire out from a ruthless attack on the evil duo's accomplices. He collapses from exhaustion and his comrades rush to his aid. I knew I had to step in to take care of business.

With a few wolfs by my side, I instructed my loyal companions to charge out and defend them. I pulled out my Infinity bow and prepared to fight the evil duo. My wolfs lunged at the tall demon guy and the mad scientist, claiming to be Dr Mace steps aside. What a coward. I pulled out a few arrows and loaded them on my bow, firing with an arrow spell. The arrows lit on blue flames halfway through the air and as it impacted the ground, it caused a huge explosion which made the area around go up in blue flames. Then I charged out from the woods, blowing my cover but I shot multiple arrows at the demon and he backed off as he got hit by some arrows. I gathered some energy in my hand and a sky blue orb appeared on it and I threw it on the ground just beside them, impacting with a loud boom.

As the flames cleared, the duo were making their escape.

Dr Mace: 'We will be back you imbeciles!'

They took off into the woods. I quickly rushed to the boy's aid, pulling out a health potion from my rucksack and letting him gulp it down. He regained consciousness with a confused look on his face.

BladeRend: 'Who…Who are you?'

Wolf: 'Call me Wolf, queen of the Alpha Pack, I saw you were in need of help so I lent a helping hand.'

BladeRend: 'Why are you helping me?'

Wolf: 'Well I saw your good intentions, also I know of this Dr Mace for a while, he isn't a good person.'

BladeRend: 'I see, thanks for the help then. What's next?'

Wolf: 'We cannot just let them go around punishing innocent victims, we need to destroy them but to do so we need to train and get stronger. Come with me to the wolf clan, there I will train you guys to defeat them.'

Bobcat: 'Sounds like a good plan let's go.'

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I woke up after gulping down a health potion given to me by a stranger. The girl looking over at me was some sort of wolf hybrid, she had wolf ears and tail. She had ocean blue eyes and light cyan hair, wore a white and blue robe top with a hood and black shorts. Her black boots had some chains on them. She had a sheathed knife on her silver belt and bow and arrows on her back. A few wolfs followed her. I was confused who this girl was and why is she here?

BladeRend: 'Who…Who are you?'

Wolf: 'Call me Wolf, queen of the Alpha Pack, I saw you were in need of help so I lent a helping hand.'

BladeRend: 'Why are you helping me?'

Wolf: 'Well I saw your good intentions, also I know of this Dr Mace for a while, he isn't a good person.'

BladeRend: 'I see, thanks for the help then. What's next?'

Wolf: 'We cannot just let them go around punishing innocent victims, we need to destroy them but to do so we need to train and get stronger. Come with me to the wolf clan, there I will train you guys to defeat them.'

Bobcat: 'Sounds like a good plan let's go.'

We grabbed our necessities and followed Wolf as she led us through the woods to her clan camp. On the way we introduced ourselves as well.

Karina: 'Hey I'm Karina.'

Bobcat: 'And I'm Bobcat.'

BladeRend: 'BladeRend.'

Wolf: 'Bobcat? Are you a cat?'

She looks at his fiery orange eyes suspiciously.

Bobcat: 'Oh no I'm no cat you don't have to eat me.'

Wolf: 'Haha I won't.'

After going through a clearing, we make it to a dirt path that led to an encampment. It was brimming with wolfs and wolf hybrids! Who is this mysterious woman? Or girl, she looks like Karina's age as well.

As we arrived at the entrance of the encampment, a few guards greeted her.

Wolf Guard: 'Greetings Queen, you have returned and I see you have brought friends.'

Wolf: 'Yes I'm about to train them to fight better.'

We headed to the training grounds, people there were firing arrows at targets and clashing training swords. Not people sorry, wolf people or wolf…Something…Wolf Alpha Pack right!

Wolf: 'Alright, you guys must be tired, you can rest in that tent for the night and training will begin tomorrow morning.'

BladeRend: 'Yes.'

We went over to our tent, it was green and large enough for three people. We placed down our belongings, it was getting night and I pulled out some meat from my inventory and gave some to Bobcat and Karina. Time to sleep! I was beat from raging at Dr Mace and Xaraxon.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6-Beasts of the ravine

Chapter 6-Beasts of the ravine

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I awoke, it was dawn and Bobcat and Karina were still sound asleep. I pulled out some breakfast to eat and left some for them before I grabbed my sword, Klinge to head out and train early. As I stepped out of the tent, I see some wolfs preparing to start training but they haven't yet started. I glance around but I don't see Queen Wolf in sight. I found myself a quiet corner to train alone.

I trained my melee and magic skills for about 10 minutes and I see Wolf preparing for her training. She sees me and walks over to greet me. I was dripping wet with sweat already.

Wolf: 'Hey BladeRend, good morning.'

BladeRend: 'Hello Wolf, morning.'

Wolf: 'I see you got up early to train, our training will start in 30 minutes make sure your mates wake up in time.'

BladeRend: 'Of course.'

Then she heads back to her tent to grab her necessities for the training. I resume my personal training for about 15 minutes till Bobcat and Karina decided to wake up. They emerged with their weapons and necessities in possession.

Bobcat: 'Morning Bladey.'

Karina: 'Good morning BladeRend.'

BladeRend: 'Morning, the training will start in 15 minutes.'

They got warmed up and they sat and watch me do my personal training.

BladeRend: 'Aren't you guys going to train?'

Bobcat: 'It hasn't started I'm going to save my energy.'

BladeRend: 'Well suite yourself I will train myself.'

When Queen Wolf's training started, Wolf called for everyone to gather. We were the first few to report to Wolf. Then the other wolf warriors from the Alpha Pack gathered. I was just done training and I was panting and drenched with sweat.

Wolf: 'Wow Blade, you went all out even before the training started how will you manage?'

BladeRend: 'It'll be fine, I can do this.'

Wolf: 'Alright.'

The first wave of training was melee. Bobcat and Karina partnered each other while I went with Wolf. It was my turn first and I gave her couple swings from Klinge and she dodged some and blocked some with her magic shield. I utilized the hypersonic speed spell but she barely pulls herself to block my hits.

When it was her turn, she took out her short sword and threw a couple slashes and stabs at me but I blocked them using the flat side of my sword. She threw more hits at me and I dodged them using hypersonic speed.

Wolf: 'Wow that spell allows you to speed up a ton!'

BladeRend: 'It's hypersonic speed, it's a spell I got from birth.'

Wolf: 'Awesome, your great Blade.'

BladeRend: 'Thank you.'

I watched from a distance Bobcat and Karina training well too.

The next wave was range, something that I possessed little but I could still do. Now Wolf went first and grabbed her infinity bow and used rapid fire at me, I dodged using hypersonic speed and found myself running low on energy, especially after training alone all out for about 40 minutes. I was panting hard and all sweaty.

Wolf: 'You don't look too good, you need some rest?'

BladeRend: 'Maybe, actually no let's continue.'

Wolf: 'If you say so.'

Then she continued firing arrows at me, I dodged some till I ran out of energy and then she shot a last arrow at me and I was unable to dodge due to fatigue and I raised my arms to block it and ended up hurting myself. Upon collapsing, Wolf ran over to me quickly.

Wolf: 'Blade! Are you alright?!'

BladeRend: 'Yea…I'm ok.'

Wolf: 'No you need to rest stop training.'

BladeRend: 'I need to get stronger…'

Wolf: 'No not like this, here.'

She handed me a health potion which she made me gulp down.

BladeRend: 'Oh thank you Wolf.'

Wolf: 'No problem, now you need to rest, you trained enough.'

So I dragged myself to the corner and observed Bobcat and Karina training. They were throwing at each other everything they have and dodging their attacks. If only I could join.

Training was over and Wolf dismissed us, Bobcat and Karina came towards me.

Bobcat: 'You okay bro?'

BladeRend: 'Yeah I'm fine.'

Karina: 'You shouldn't push yourself like that.'

BladeRend: 'I have to get stronger.'

Karina: 'Just keep it slow, don't hurt yourself okay.'

BladeRend: 'Alright.'

Then I felt a strange vibration and I looked over at the direction it came from and saw a ravine opening. I stared at it for a while.

Bobcat: 'What are you looking at?'

BladeRend: 'I vibration came from there.'

I pointed in the direction. My wet body was now dry as I've rested enough, I strapped Klinge onto my back and walked over to the ravine. Bobcat and Karina followed suite. We reached the edge of the ravine and we peeked over it and to our amazement, the bottom was filled with lava and in the center was a strange altar with two giant eggs resting on it.

BladeRend: 'There! That's what's causing it.'

We slowly descend the cliffs of the ravine and slowly onto the ledge of the lava pools. How are going to make it across? An idea struck me.

BladeRend: 'Hey guys give me a boost.'

Then Bobcat and Karina carried me on their shoulders and I sped over to the eggs. They were emitting evil energy and they are both bronze. I was about to touch them when they started vibrating, I took a step back. Then the eggs burst open with an explosion and an evil duo fly out of the ravine bringing us with them. They threw us out of the ravine and we quickly got back on our feet. We saw before us a pair of evil mobs. They had ender particles and a spider head, their body was covered in dark grey fur. Their legs resembled that of a creeper. We got ourselves ready to fight the beasts, they stood over 10 feet tall.

They smashed the ground causing a tremor and we all fell. They nearly attacked us again but a blue flaming arrow flew at both of them. We looked behind and saw Wolf!

Wolf: 'Guys let me handle this.'

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7-Dangers of the future

Chapter 7-Dangers of the future

**Day 4**

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

The beasts and Wolf Queen stare down, preparing to fight. Then the beasts started to talk!

Beast: 'We are Dr Mace's bio creations we are here to terrorize the planet, you are getting in our way and muset die!'

Wolf: 'No, it is my honor to serve justice for the crimes against vanilla minecraft.'

One of the beast charge at Wolf and she dodges and punched his shoulder, he turns around to smash her with his large paws but Wolf grabs his paw and counters with a blue magic bolt from her palm. The beast was down and the other one came right for her as well. She grabbed her bow off her back and fired blue flaming arrows at the beast right in his chest. The beast staggers and manages to reach his claw and rake Wolf's flesh. Her arm was bleeding profusely due to the sharp claws of the beast. Wolf unsheathes her short sword and slices the throat of the beast. She jumps high up and glides gracefully over to the other beast and stabs it on the head.

They were dead, but with their last breath they speak their final words.

Beast: 'You may have defeated us, but 2 years from now we will reincarnate and come back even stronger than ever. We will return stronger than what the prophecy foretold…Stronger than the Melon God…'

Upon hearing what the beast said, shocked me. I sped over to the beast and grabbed its neck and pulled it at me.

BladeRend: 'What prophecy?! Speak! What do you know of the Melon God?!'

Beast: 'The prophecy foretold that the Melon God will die and return as an ultimate god, he would be the one who vanquishes all evil. But that is in many years' time, when we return we will have enough power to destroy you still.'

BladeRend: 'Ridiculous!'

I gathered energy for a lightning orb in my Melon Bringer Hand and blasted its face which silenced him. It was over, for now…

BladeRend: 'You alright Wolf?'

Wolf: 'I will be fine. Why were you so agitated by that so called prophecy?'

BladeRend: 'Oh never mind that, let's get you some medical help.'

So we headed back into the clan village and headed to the medic's hut. I helped her grab the bandages and medical potion for her wound, I treated her wound as I poured some of the weird medical potion which was dark blue-purple onto the bandage and wrapped her scratched arm.

Wolf: 'Thanks Blade, but you could have let the medic help me instead.'

BladeRend: 'No need.'

Now that prophecy was starting to concern me, was I really destined to die? I'm not sure if I can believe that beast yet but whether I believe they would return stronger than me I'm not taking risk so I am going to train. Once they come, I will be ready, even if they don't come I will still train.

BladeRend: 'The beasts said that they would return, stronger than ever. I think its best we prepare for them. For me, I want to live so I am going to train for the upcoming battle in 2 years from now.'

Wolf: 'Sounds like a plan. Now after my wound recovers we will start training every day.'

BladeRend: 'Yes.'

With Dr Mace out of the way as he is unaware of our location, we train daily rain or shine, day and night. We occasionally returned to my shabby house to grab things stealthily. So every day, we trained ferociously and as hard as we could. We didn't know how strong they could turn out so we are going to train to the fullest. For the next 2 years, it was the same training over and over till finally 2 years had passed...

**Year 2011, January 4th…**

I was now 12, we were expecting the beasts' arrival. And it did happen, at the same location there was a loud explosion. We looked in the distance and saw the same beasts, fiercer and more powerful. My mates and I ran over to the site.

Wolf: 'There! Quickly we need to make sure the village is safe.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

So it comes down to this, BladeRend, Bobcat, Karina, Wolf against the new and improved bio beasts created by Dr Mace whom we had found no sign of during the 2 year training. We sprinted as fast as our feet could carry us towards the site, upon arriving we saw before us the beasts had returned. They looked larger and their fur was standing up and were really sharp looking.

Beast: 'Ah it's you kids again.'

BladeRend: 'You're going down again!'

Bobcat and Karina would take on one beast while Wolf and I would take the other. What I found strange was I noticed Wolf panting as if she was exhausted from just running over here.

BladeRend: 'Are you alright Wolf?'

Wolf: 'Yes I'm fine, let's do this.'

I started by powering up, and charged at the beast and throwing a slash at it with my diamond sword Klinge. Surprisingly he caught the blade and tossed me up, as I fell back down I struck him on the head. He grabs me and throws me back on the ground, upon his act Wolf quickly pulls out her bow and fires blue flaming arrows at the beast. He deflects all of them, Wolf was stunned and she gathered energy in her hands and tossed a blue energy ball at the beast. The beast puffs out his chest and absorbs the attack! No way had that just happened. Wolf began to pant really hard, it was getting even stranger by the moment. She must be really tired, the fight has to continue. I quickly flipped back on my feet and sped towards the beast and gave him a hard knock in the abdomen. I pierced my sword deep into its thigh, it took little damage and he grabbed me in his large hand and pummels me hard before tossing me back down once more. I could feel my head hurt really badly, it was like a knife pierced into my head.

Wolf quickly came to my aid as she shot blue beams from her finger at the beast which aggravated it, it came right for Wolf. The beast slammed its hand but Wolf evaded and jumped on his large hand, but he launched her right up. Now airborne, she fires blasts of blue from her hands at the beast and it took moderate damage but as she landed down on his shoulder, he tackles her down on the ground. The beast charged at her but she summoned an energy bomb and threw it on the ground, it caused a huge explosion cloud which allowed her to escape.

She managed to gain some distance, she pulled me further away from it preventing me from gaining further damage. I was lying flat on the ground and looking up at her…

Wolf: 'You stay down for now, I will take the beast…'

BladeRend: 'But you are so tired.'

Wolf: 'Yes I am short of breath today but I will defeat this beast like how I did it before.'

Wolf and the beast stare down at each other. Wolf was clutching hard on her chest, she was panting really hard and her breathing had a major amplify. She charged at the beast but it just stomped which made her trip, it was about to stomp on her but she blasted him with a blue orb and backed off towards me. She suddenly dropped down on her knees and coughed up a lot of blood!

BladeRend: 'Wolf!'

I mustered my strength to get up and go over to her. She dropped her bow beside me as she clutched her chest hard with both her arms.

Wolf: 'Help…'

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8-Wolf's bio heart infection

Chapter 8-Wolf's bio heart infection

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

Wolf was in a lot of pain, blood was dripping down from her mouth down her chin. Her mouth was wide agape, gasping for air.

BladeRend: 'Wolf! What's going on?'

Wolf: 'Help…please, I feel like I'm dying!'

I looked over and saw Bobcat and Karina were able to finish the beast of with their combined magic attack. Bobcat brought health potions and I know Wolf would need one.

BladeRend: 'Bobcat! Quick Wolf needs a potion!'

Bobcat: 'Oh! Right!'

He pulls out a potion from his inventory and tosses it over to me, I caught it and hastily lets Wolf gulp it down. When she had drunk half of it, she was able to stand up. However, the moment she swallows the last drop of health potion, blood shoots out from her mouth and fills the walls of the glass bottle.

Wolf: 'Ah!'

Wolf drops the bottle, shattering it and the blood inside splatters all over the ground.

BladeRend: 'Wolf ah no! The potion didn't work?! How?'

Wolf: 'I…can't stand this pain! Ahhh!'

She was wincing in pain as she clutched her chest tightly, groaning in pain. What now?

Beast: 'Haha! Remember I managed to get a scratch on you 2 years ago? I made that scratch especially for you so that it would only trigger the infection 2 years later. You just got my bio heart infection!'

BladeRend: 'You!'

In a fit, my hypersonic speed bursts from my body, dark green energy filling and surrounding me. I sped right at the beast and shot my knee up his chin, I then grabbed his head and pulled his face down on the ground.

BladeRend: 'It is time you pay you audacious monster!'

Sheathing my sword, I put my hands in the air and gathered energy in them, then I put them together and a huge green lightning bolt appeared in my hands.

BladeRend: 'Take this you! Final Attack!'

A sharp arrow like beam fires from my hands at the beast, it impales it hard and blood exploded out from his wound. It was over. But wolf now has that heart infection! I ran over to Wolf, her life was hanging by a thread.

BladeRend: 'Wolf!'

Wolf: 'Help! I can't stand this…'

BladeRend: 'What do we do? The potion didn't work and we don't know what can cure her.'

Wolf: 'Argh…I…'

She suddenly passes out, I checked to see if she was still breathing and thankfully she was.

Bobcat: 'Let's bring her to the medics then hopefully they know.'

I picked up her bow and we brought her back to the village and to the medics. We had the medic to check her up to see what could cure her.

Medic: 'A bio heart infection hmm, well I think its best we give her an enchanted golden apple.'

The Medic took out a golden apple and casts a spell on it, and lets Wolf eat it.

Medic: 'That should work, now let bring her back to rest and don't worry the infection isn't contagious so you don't need to worry about it spreading to you guys.'

BladeRend: 'Thanks, we better go now.'

We took her back to her room, her home was a large stone brick keep. We walked across the spruce floors and found her room, we let her rest there. I decided to stay by her side.

Karina: 'It's late, we should go back and sleep now.'

Bobcat: 'Yeah Bladey let's go we can come back tomorrow.'

BladeRend: 'I think I will stay, you guys go ahead I will catch up with you guys tomorrow ok?'

Karina: 'Ok sure then.'

They smile at me and the head back to rest, I stared at Wolf rest for almost an hour before I felt really drowsy. I couldn't take it, I was too sleepy so I dragged myself to the quartz couch to the side and just fell on it and plummeted into deep slumber…

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9-Finding a cure

Chapter 9-Finding a cure, Night's Edge we meet

**Year 2011, January 5th**

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I awoke from my sleep, still half-awake I looked over at Wolf. She was lying there…

I snapped out of the daze and saw Wolf lying on a bloody pillow! I charged over to check her out, her mouth was slathered with blood, looks like she had coughed up a lot in her sleep. I quickly sprinted to the medic's hut, my spikey crimson hair flying with the wind as I ran. On the way I see Karina and Bobcat awake and I call them to come with me as well. I got the medic to come over to Wolf's place, he checked her pulse as we waited anxiously.

BladeRend: 'Now what doc?'

Medic: 'The infection is serious, a golden apple alone won't do the trick. Looks like it requires some demonic energy to purge it.'

BladeRend: 'Demonic energy? Where do I get those?'

Medic: 'Hmm, a weapon! If you can find a demon empowered weapon and cast it upon her, it will purge the infection.'

BladeRend: 'Demonic weapon…'

Karina: 'I can lead you to one.'

I looked at Karina curiously.

BladeRend: 'Really? How?'

Karina closes her eyes and goes into a stance for a few seconds then snaps out.

Karina: 'Ok I got the scent.'

BladeRend: 'What just happened?'

Karina: 'I used some of my magic abilities to scout out where the nearest demon aura was, let's go.'

We headed out of the village and followed Karina's lead. She looks like she is searching by smelling the aura. How? I only smell…Snow? We trudged up the mountains and eventually snow showed up all over the ground. It was starting to feel really cold, Bobcat was so cold he had to summon a fireball to help, Karina was so cold she used magic to regulate her body temperature, I was so cold I was shivering.

Bobcat's fireball levitates beside me so I could warm up a little bit. We finally make it to a mountain village, it was covered with snow and villagers were all muffed up with thick clothing. They had an automatic wool farm from a spider spawner trap. But where was the demon aura coming from? The spiders?

BladeRend: 'Where is the demon aura?'

Karina: 'Hold on just a second.'

She glances around then goes back to her stance and after she opened her eyes, she was scratching her head in confusion.

BladeRend: 'Karina?'

Karina: 'Well…'

Bobcat: 'Don't keep us in suspense, quickly tell us!'

Karina: 'Alright, we have to go to that peak.'

She points to the peak of the mountain and we continued up the mountain. We arrived atop and we see a monument.

BladeRend: 'Is this it?'

Karina: 'Yes it is, it's coming directly from here.'

I inspect it and look around it.

BladeRend: 'Where's my weapon?'

Karina: 'That's one thing I'm confused about…'

Then I feel a vibration coming our way and quickly unsheathe my Klinge.

BladeRend: 'Prepare yourself there is trouble!'

They draw their weapons and prepare to fight. Then suddenly a huge creature bursts out from the ground, it was a large wolf-like creature with the skin of a creeper. It stood over 6' tall, and stared us down with its menacing magenta eyes.

I ran at its leg and stabbed it, it tries to shake me off but Bobcat runs in and hammers its face with his pickaxe. Karina casts a magic bolt from behind and hits the Creeper Wolf, Bobcat points his finger at his face and a flame ball shoots up at it. I revealed my Melon Bringer and I grabbed tight on its leg and gave it a shock right after Bobcat backs away from it. The green electricity caused major pain for it, it shakes me off and I was thrown back and I hit the monument on my back. The back of my head was bleeding, but as my blood touches the monument, it lights up and it cracks open. A blinding flash of light appears inside it, as I cleared the debris I see before me a great weapon! I was a curved blade, magenta-purple hilt and handle guard, the blade was a dark bluish-purple and emitted demonic particles. It had a small gem in the middle with weird changing colors. It hovered towards me slowly and goes into my hand, I sheathed Klinge to try this new blade out.

BladeRend: 'This is it we found it!'

Karina: 'Great! Let's finish of this monster.'

I sliced the air and caused waves of demon energy to fly at the Creeper Wolf, it was knocked off its feet. I ran at it and before I reached it, I leaped high up and impaled its heart. It howled in pain and falls dead.

BladeRend: 'Excellent sword! What's its name though?'

Then a glow in the debris caught my attention, it was a scroll. I picked it up without hesitating and it read: 'Whomsoever claims Night's Edge with their own blood shall be granted eternal service of it, it can depict its user's feeling from the gem on its guard and the color changes depending on the user's feelings. The Night's Edge contains demon power, however it may not necessarily be utilized for the sake of evil.'

BladeRend: 'Guys take a look, Nights Edge!'

They came over and read through the scroll that I found.

Bobcat: 'Awesome you got a new weapon. And this will help Wolf?'

BladeRend: 'It just has to.'

I managed to stow it using magic, it disappears into a flame of blue. I could re-summon it and stow it at my own will.

We slowly make our way down the mountain, eventually we hit the foot and it was still late afternoon and we have time to head over to Wolf's to try and cure her. We quickly headed into Wolf's room, we entered and see blood dripping down her mouth and she was wincing. The medic was try his best.

BladeRend: 'We got the weapon now what?'

Medic: 'Quickly give her a small cut.'

BladeRend: 'You want me to what?!'

Medic: 'Quickly you need to.'

I reluctantly cut her on her forearm. But some demon energy escaped into her wound, the medic quickly seals it with a bandage.

Medic: 'That should do it, now we wait for her to wake up it'll probably be the next day.'

The medic left us to watch over her. When night fell, I pulled out dinner for everyone and we were still waiting for Wolf to wake up. Maybe we really had to wait till tomorrow. Bobcat was sitting leg crossed on the floor, he folded his arms while looking at the floor and occasionally looked up. Karina was so bored she was just flipping her wand around. I was pacing around while keeping my emerald eyes staring at Wolf.

It was 10 o'clock, Bobcat fell asleep on the quartz couch while Karina was starting to fall asleep while leaning on the drawers. I was still keeping my eyes peeled, but was starting to feel drowsy and I walked over to the carpet, fell flat on my face on it and fell asleep.

**Year 2011, January 6th **

I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself lying on the couch, I glanced around and saw Karina and Bobcat missing, and so was Wolf! Covered over me was a soft cloth material, I sprang out of the couch and lifted it and saw it was Wolf's robe! What happened?

With the clothe in hand, I ran outside the keep and see Bobcat and Karina sitting near our tent. They were looking behind it strangely. I sped over to them.

BladeRend: 'Guys? Where is Wolf?'

Karina: 'Good timing lad, she's just showing us how she freezes the lake and unfreezing it.'

I looked over behind the tent and saw by the lake, Wolf!

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10-Wolf is cured, Wolf is Atarah

Chapter 10-Wolf is cured, Wolf is Atarah!

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I looked over by the lake and saw Wolf! She was singlet-clad and she was casting a spell on the lake causing it to freeze then she released it to undo it, she repeated over and over. I charged down the smooth slope towards Wolf and as I reached her I jumped up and hugged her.

Wolf: 'Hey Blade you're awake. I'm all better now! I heard what happened thanks!'

BladeRend: 'Oh Wolf finally your awake.'

Wolf: 'You bet, now last night you looked really cold so I lent you my robe.'

BladeRend: 'Great to see you better. Now what's our next course of action?'

Wolf: 'Well, now we defeated the new bio monsters, I think we can go hunt down Dr mace.'

BladeRend: 'Alright but I think you need to rest for a day or two.'

Wolf: 'Okay I will.'

So Wolf directed us to the conference room, Bobcat, Karina, Wolf and I would head there to discuss what we would do to hunt and fight Dr Mace. It was located inside the keep, the room was very clean and tidy, the floors were covered with red carpet, and the walls were stone brick and andesite. I liked it quite a lot, then before the meeting started, I approached Wolf.

BladeRend: 'Hey Wolf, I hope you don't mind me asking you this but, is Wolf your real name or is there another? Calling you Wolf is quite awkward for me.'

Wolf: 'Umm well, it's Atarah. And you can call me that yeah.'

BladeRend: 'Atarah, it's a pretty name.'

I headed back to my spruce seat.

Atarah: 'The best place for us to hunt Dr Mace is back at Mallownesse. We head there the day after tomorrow, and we will look for signs of him.'

BladeRend: 'What do we do during the wait?

Atarah: 'We will wait, you can train if you want as well.'

BladeRend: 'Alright.'

Atarah: 'So once we meet there we split up, once you see any sign of them do not attack on your own, you need to call for us. Now dismissed.'

It's been 2 years with no sign of Dr Mace, wonder what he is up to. Either way we will kill him sooner or later. I spent the next day practicing the way of the Night's Edge, its demonic power taught me powerful moves and I managed to master a new form…

**Year 2011, January 8th **

Time to head off for Mallownesse, we would go in search of Dr Mace and hunt him down to finish the job. We had arrived at the Mallownesse town square, I felt no vibrations around and we had split up individually to cover more ground. I patrolled the area around my old house, the fight 2 years ago had been cleared as the crater and damage to the environment had been cleared. Then I felt a strange vibration, it was really weak but at the same time it was really overpowering. What was going on? I looked over in the direction which it was coming from. I see some smoke and burning trees! I rushed over to the site.

I then see Dr Mace with Xaraxon! I also see 3 other new henchmen of his. One of them was a tall woman in a grey singlet and jacket vest, wearing long black pants, she had blonde hair and she was strangling Karina! I quickly gathered energy in my hand and tossed a lightning orb at her. It hit her on the back of her neck which caught her off guard, she falls down and coughs out some blood. She drops Karina who was suffocating, she sprawled on the ground gasping for air. The others turn around and stare at me. Another henchmen was a big man, he was wearing chain mail, was bald and had a scar across his red eyes. The other was a young lady with black long hair and magenta sleeveless top and grey shorts, her ocean blue eyes stared me down.

Dr Mace: 'What a pleasant surprise.' His creepy voice irked me.

Xaraxon: 'Ah it's the boy again what's he up to now.' The demon lord's deep booming voice caught my attention as well.

BladeRend: 'What the hell are you all doing!?'

Dr Mace: 'It looks like your big sister decided to pay us a visit, and I introduced them to my new henchmen. Ha Ha Ha!'

BladeRend: 'Karina is not my sister and you step away now!'

I draw out my Klinge, hiding Nights Edge for now. The big man approached me and I braced myself.

Dr Mace: 'Sarius! Finish the boy.'

The Sarius guy ran towards me and threw his big fist right at me and I dodged and stabbed his arm with my sword. He grabbed me and tossed me to the side, I felt a piercing pain in my left arm. Angered, I stood up and glared at them while panting. I sheathed my sword Klinge and I decided to show them Night's Edge.

BladeRend: 'Alright I've met your new friends, now it's time for you to say hello to my Nights Edge!'

I open my palm and in a flame of blue-purple fire, the blade appears in my hand. The Night's Edge blade swirled with spooky demonic energy. I swung the air and a green energy blade flew at Sarius and knocked him down, I ran at him and smashed him in the face with a super kick. I slashed down on him but he caught me blade and threw a punch to my head and I was launched backwards. Sarius came right for me and I use hypersonic speed and sped behind him, he didn't even see me coming and I kicked him on the spine and he fell flat on his face. I stabbed down on his back, he yelled in pain and stopped moving as blood spilled all over the grass.

I turn towards the lady in magenta. She drew out a short sword, it had strange words on them.

Dr Mace: 'After him Jeanne!'

Jeanne ran towards me with the short sword in hand and I shot a wave of demon energy at her, she ducks under it and came right for me. I gripped the blade tight and smashed the ground and the area around me shook crazily. She stopped and chanted a spell under her breath and teleported in front of me then she grabbed my throat and she was about to impale me then a patented blue fire arrow flew at her hand and hits the short sword off. It was Atarah and Bobcat to the rescue!

Atarah: 'I suggest you put him down woman!'

Jeanne: 'As you wish.'

She tosses me to the side but bobcat runs over to catch me, he puts my down gently. I looked over to my left arm, the red cloth had turn darker and I lifted the sleeve to see my whole left arm was bleeding profusely. Atarah then runs towards Jeanne and began their fight, first Atarah shot a row of arrows which Jeanne blocked. Atarah and Jeanne grab each other's hands and they strike each other with their knees. Bobcat stood up with a serious look, his whole body suddenly flamed with a burning power, a crimson flame engulfed him and he darted into the air. He was looking over the whole group.

Bobcat: 'Atarah heads up!'

Atarah then backflips out of the way. Bobcat puts his hands in a triangle and aimed down at them.

Bobcat: 'Now! Tri beam!'

A huge beam shot from his hands down at the whole group of Dr Mace's henchmen. The earth cracked open and they were all blasted down into the ground. As the light cleared, Bobcat landed down exhausted from the ultimate attack.

Then they emerge from the crater, Dr Mace was casting a healing spell on all of them.

Dr Mace: 'Sarius, Jeanne and Trish attack!'

Bobcat: 'Hey Bladey! Potion!' he tosses me a health potion and I quickly gulp it all down. I was now back to full strength.

BladeRend: 'It's time you met Super BladeRend.'

Everyone looked surprised at me. I began powering up, as a green aura outlined my body, my eyes turned bright lime green and glowed. My hair turned from crimson to bright blood red and stood on their ends. My canine teeth lengthened and I looked like a monster. Everyone was so shocked at my transformation. I sped towards all of them, they were standing together all shocked they didn't even move. With a sinister smile I blasted all of them with a huge beam that covered them with green light.

As the light cleared, Dr Mace healed them again! If we were to defeat them, Dr Mace has to die!

BladeRend: 'So you wanna be such a pain then I will give you pain you idiot mad scientist!'

I sped towards Dr Mace but Xaraxon stood in my path just before I reached Dr Mace. He blasted me back behind, upon hitting the light post I broke through it and reverted back to normal before passing out.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11-Bobcat's ReignBringer Sword

Chapter 11-Bobcat's ReignBringer Sword

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a prison cell. It was all bedrock, I see all my friends around me in the same cell. They were all covered in blood and bruises, but they saw that I had woke up.

Atarah: 'Blade you're awake, you alright?'

BladeRend: 'Ugh no, my arm really hurts still. Even a potion can't help that.'

Atarah: 'We tried to fight them but we couldn't hold out for long.'

BladeRend: 'I see.'

Bobcat: 'And how and what did you transform to?'

BladeRend: 'While training, I found out what Nights Edge had within it. I found a powerful form I could take on, however I still need to perfect it. I haven't got a name for it but I can only transform with Nights Edge in possession, also I need to reach into the sword's soul and search deep to find it.'

Bobcat: 'Wow interesting, will it make you evil?'

BladeRend: 'Definitely not, my personality stays.'

Karina: 'We need to get out of here.'

Bobcat: 'The cell is bedrock, we won't be able to break out.'

Atarah: 'I may have an idea.'

Bobcat: 'Spit it.'

Atarah: 'We need a guard.'

Then coincidentally, a guard appears.

Guard: 'Keep it down kids!'

Atarah: 'Now!'

Atarah places her hands in front of her face, palm facing her and started chanting under her breath. The guard started to look weird, his eyes went blank and he took out his key to unlock the door. We rushed out and grabbed our belongings outside. I knocked the guard out with a strike to his neck, we quickly searched for the exit. After twists and turns we found a door leading outside, we ran towards it and outside. But outside waiting for us was Dr Mace's squad…

BladeRend: 'You!'

Dr Mace: 'Oh you kids will never learn.'

We drew our weapons, prepared to fight. The Sarius pounded the ground and the earth surrounding us cracked under us. Karina and I fell into the hole while Bobcat and Atarah hang on, they managed to pull themselves up. The hole was 6' under and we were stuck, unless…

Bobcat then looked to the side and see a tree, it had orange runes on it. He ran towards it and touched it, then the whole tree flashed white. As the light cleared, floating in the air was a sword. He grabbed its orange hilt, its blade was silver with orange runes and the center had a red gem in it. He looked over at the squad and he pointed at them with the sword, the blade catches on fire. Then the fire engulfing the blade suddenly shoots towards the squad, burning all of them except Dr Mace and Xaraxon who were standing out of the way.

Bobcat: 'Die you evil doers!'

As light cleared, Dr Mace was still healing them.

BladeRend: 'Attack Dr Mace! He's healing them!'

Then Sarius and Trish emerged from the smoke and headed over to the hole we were in and they both hurled an energy orb at us. I summoned the Melon bringer to block it, but as the orb impacted my left arm I could feel sharp pain swelling up in it. Atarah then runs towards Trish and rapidly shoots blue fire arrows from her bow, they back off. Bobcat from behind, jumps high up and slices down on Sarius' back leaving a large cut on his back and blood gushing onto the ground. Then he lands a strong kick that launched him towards Trish and they both were knocked on the ground. Atarah pulls her bow string and holds it there, energy gathers into a magic arrow and upon releasing it, an arrow glowing intensely impacted them. Bobcat runs towards Dr Mace, Atarah came right for Jeanne. Xaraxon steps in front of Dr Mace to prevent Bobcat from reaching him, then Bobcat throws a slash at Xaraxon which was blocked by him.

BladeRend: 'Hey guys we need a hand here!'

Atarah quickly knocks Jeanne down with an elbow to the chest and runs over to the hole we are in, she pulls us out. I quickly powered up and turned into the new form discovered via the Nights Edge, and I charged at Xaraxon. With Nights Edge in hand, I continuously slash at him but it was either dodged or blocked, Bobcat and I slashed at Xaraxon non-stop. Then he blasted us back with a dark orb, with this demon lord in our way we could never reach Dr Mace.

BladeRend: 'Pst…Hey Bob.' I whispered.

Bobcat: 'What is it?' he whispered back.

BladeRend: 'Quickly lead Xaraxon away, I will kill Dr Mace.'

He then heads to catch Xaraxon's attention, then slowly he draws him away by running away. Seeing, all the henchmen were kept under control I headed towards Dr Mace.

BladeRend: 'So this is it Mace, it is time you met your doom and I promise you won't die without intense pain. Now go to hell!'

I lunged at him with my blade in hand and he blocked it with his left arm and I threw a hard kick to his chin, he got back on his feet and threw punches galore at me. I jumped over him and knocked him on his back, I pointed the tip of my sword at his face.

BladeRend: 'Ready to meet your death?'

Dr Mace: 'Not quite.'

He points his finger and it lit up, I quickly backed off and he shot a beam right at me, I deflected it away with a strike of my palm at the beam. I then aimed my palm at him and a huge orb appeared, I launched it right for Dr Mace which hits him directly. I ran towards him, as I reached him I quickly slashed down on him but he rolled out of the way and kicked my left arm and I backed down. Feeling the sharp pain again, I put my left arm behind my back and sliced the air and a wave of demon energy flew at Dr Mace. He managed to evade and runs towards me, he threw a punch at my face which he missed as I ducked under it and fired a kick upwards and he was launched in the air. I just managed to get both hands up and a green lightning cannon blasted him up and as he fell, I threw my right fist up and he landed on his back on my fist which shattered his spine. He sprawled on the ground in pain, I was about to deal the final blow when a dark orb came crashing down on me, I fell to the ground. Xaraxon had returned and he had an unconscious Bobcat in his hand, Xaraxon fire a magic harpoon at me. Thinking I would get hit, I raised my blade in attempt to block it, I shut my eyes tight. The harpoon never came, I opened my eyes and saw Atarah quickly stepped in front of my and blocked it with a magic barrier.

Atarah and Xaraxon stared down, all the henchmen were down, Dr Mace was down nearly dead but close enough. It was going to be a big fight, Wolf Queen and Demon Lord.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12-Wolf Queen vs Demon Lord

Chapter 12-Wolf Queen Vs Demon Lord

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I lay on the ground and watched Atarah and Xaraxon stare down. Xaraxon tosses Bobcat to the side and summons his harpoo, Atarah draws her bow. They charged at each other and Atarah fires her patented blue fire arrows and Xaraxon tosses his dark harpoon, the projectiles collide with a hard impact. Too tired to get up and help Atarah, I stayed down.

Xaraxon fires a beam at Atarah and she dodges, Atarah then gathers energy for an orb attack then she hurls it at Xaraxon. The demon deflects it by striking it away, Atarah ran forward at him and throws a kick at his face but he backs off and Xaraxon darts back forward with a strike to her jaw. Atarah flips back up and punches Xaraxon, however her fist was caught and Xaraxon elbows her hard on her right arm joint. Atarah yells in pain, clutching onto her injured arm she uses her left arm to point at Xaraxon, a blue energy beam shot at Xaraxon but he flies up and tosses a dark orb at Atarah. She was knocked off her feet, then a flying harpoon came dashing at her. She quickly got up and evaded, but the harpoon flew back at her, she ran for her life but the harpoon flies over her and crashes in front of her. Atarah falls to the ground again, Xaraxon swoops in from behind and gave hard kick to the back of her head. He then grabs her by the throat and places his palm at her abdomen, then a dark orb fires out from his palm and into Atarah's stomach. She was thrown back dozens of blocks and she stopped moving.

BladeRend: 'No Atarah!' I quickly picked myself up and went towards her.

Xaraxon: 'Good riddance.' His deep voice boomed.

Atarah: 'Ugh…'

She was barely moving, she throws up a pool of blood to her side before passing out. I looked over to see Karina and Bobcat lying on the ground not moving as well.

Xaraxon: 'Now it's your turn boy.'

BladeRend: 'No! You may have taken my friends out. But there's something you forget demon! I have come to kill you!'

I dashed forward and knocked him in the face, then spun around and kicked his neck. He fell to the ground, I nearly pierced him but he flips back and throws a punch but he misses, I then kick him hard and he flew back.

BladeRend: 'Meet your end!'

I pointed my blade at the demon and a blast shot out, but Xaraxon grabbed Dr Mace and fled! I then powered down and reverted back to normal then turn my attention to my friends who were all unconscious. I grabbed all of them and slowly dragged them back to the village.

I tended to all of their injuries myself, I casted my own left arm to ease some pain. Atarah had coughed a lot of blood, I hope it had nothing to do with the heart infection. It should be gone, she might just be badly hurt. I then headed back to my tent, we lived in this thing for 2 years we need something new. I went ahead to gather cobblestone and wood and turned it into a small hut. I went to my bed and just fell flat on my face, it took a whole day to find the village and I was beat so I fell into a deep slumber…

The next morning, I went to check on them. Bobcat and Karina were fine now, but Atarah was still in bed and she looked like she was in pain.

Bobcat: 'She might be badly hurt, call for the medic?'

BladeRend: 'Yes.'

The medic arrived and checked on her.

Medic: 'Severe fighting injuries, a lot of blood vessels bursts. She might need more special medication.'

BladeRend: 'What does she need?'

Medic: 'Probably a wolf soul, it can enter her to heal her internal injuries.'

BladeRend: 'Hmm where can we get one? Karina would you know?'

Karina: 'I can try.'

She then closes her eyes and goes back into her pose, after she was done she grinned.

Karina: 'Follow me.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

We followed her to the same mountain we climbed to find Nights Edge, when we arrived at the foot of the mountain, she lift her finger and chanted a spell then casted it on the face of the mountain. The stone cracked open. It was a cave, we gingerly entered thinking there might be danger. We almost hit the end of the cave and we saw something at the end. I approached it cautiously, then without warning it just stood up! I was a giant werewolf, it stood on its hind legs, dark grey fur covered its body, and its red eyes stare me down. Everyone was startled even me, its body glowed blue which intrigued me.

Werewolf: 'So hotshot, you seek to claim me as your pet?' his wild voice echoed towards me.

BladeRend: 'Uhh no I need you to heal my friend.'

Werewolf: 'Very well, but you need to beat me in a duel one on one!'

BladeRend: 'So be it.'

I drew Klinge from its sheathe, and prepared to fight this werewolf soul creature I am going to need to. It detracts its foot long razor sharp claws and poised to strike me.

Werewolf: 'So it is set, let us begin!'

BladeRend: 'Now let's skip the warm up my friend is in danger while we stall more time.'

Werewolf: 'Of course but if you lose then you be my lunch!'

BladeRend: 'Grr… Aahhh!' I instantly transformed into my new form but at will and as energy bursts out from me I had taken the new form.

Werewolf: 'Well at least you're stronger than what I normally see. Grrr!' He glowed brighter than before.

BladeRend: 'I hope this doesn't take too long. Let's go!'

I charged forward at the werewolf, time to fight!

And so this is it, the battle that determines the lives of the valiant warriors BladeRend, Bobcat, Karina and Atarah. Will I make it out alive to save Atarah? Find out soon enough…

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13-Lyca to the rescue

Chapter 13-Lyca to the rescue!

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I ran forward with Klinge in hand and as I lunged forward to slash the mythical beast, the sword clashed with his claws. I was absolutely surprised by the wolf's strength, it was almost like mine. I pushed hard forward and as his back touched the back wall, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall. I then sped under his legs and kicked his spine, he went face first into the wall. As he turned, I could see his head was dripping with blood and a puddle of red gathered on the ground.

Werewolf: 'You're pretty good, well let's see what else you got!'

He lunged at me with claws fully detracted, and I blocked him with the sword. Then I punched his face hard with my right hand, my left arm was still in a cast. Then I leaped onto him and pierced into his flesh, his blood gushed out and poured onto the ground. I launched myself off and landed with elegance on my feet on the ground. The werewolf was growling in pain, he then glared at me.

Werewolf: 'So you got the speed, well let's see how long you can keep up.'

BladeRend: 'I can keep up long enough to defeat you!'

He ran towards me and I sped to his side and kicked him in the ribs, I then elbowed him forcefully at the back of his head. He yelled in pain.

BladeRend: 'See if you like this!'

Hypersonic speed aura surrounded me as I utilized it and I sheathed my sword, with great speed I threw punches to his face non-stop and continuously in all angles. Then I threw hard kicks and punches together, I was moving so fast the werewolf doesn't even know what to do. As hundreds of punches were thrown at the beast, he finally begs for me to stop.

Werewolf: 'Alright enough you got what you want!'

BladeRend: 'Told you.'

Werewolf: 'Okay you win, I will do your bidding and also I will heal your friend.'

BladeRend: 'Awesome thanks!'

Lyca: 'What's your name boy? I'm Lyca.'

BladeRend: 'Hey Lyca, I'm BladeRend. Over there is Bobcat and Karina, but the friend you need to heal is in the village.'

He then turns into an ethereal form, then he follows us back to the village. When he saw Atarah, he knew exactly what to do.

Lyca: 'Watch me.'

He then zaps into Atarah's body and in a few seconds he returned.

Lyca: 'She should be fine now.'

Atarah gets up, and sees us she looks surprised.

Atarah: 'What's going on?'

We explained to her what happened.

Atarah: 'Oh I see, thanks.'

Lyca: 'You should thank master BladeRend.'

BladeRend: 'Me your master? Doesn't fit, it's only fitting if you become Atarah's pet, she's a Wolf Queen.'

Lyca: 'Well you are still my master, I will follow Queen Atarah as well then.

BladeRend: 'Don't even call me master I don't want to hear that, you should call Atarah that.' I turned my back.

Lyca: 'Very well then. Atarah is now my master.'

I went to my hut to rest, then it thought to myself. I needed a name for the new form, I looked at my Night's Edge blade and thought. Then I came up with the name Super Animus, it was an awesome name to me. I may have achieved a powerful level but to defeat such powerful enemies, I will need to ascend beyond the Super Animus I just know that there is more than meets the eye about this form. I need to learn how to use it without needing the sword. Then vibrations came my way…

Lyca: 'Lord BladeRend.'

BladeRend: 'Yes Lyca.'

Lyca: 'Do you mind me asking why you do not wish to be my master?'

BladeRend: 'Hmph…'

Lyca: 'What's wrong do you hate me?'

BladeRend: 'No, no I don't. But don't you think as a werewolf you should serve the Wolf Queen than a little boy with nothing special.'

Lyca: 'No Lord BladeRend, when I battled you I could see you had talents.'

BladeRend: 'You think so, huh.'

Lyca: 'Yes…'

BladeRend: 'We will be fighting a group of evil people tomorrow, there's this Dr Mace he is a mad scientist and he is the mastermind. His strongest fighter is Demon Lord Xaraxon, he will be a problem. His henchmen are manageable. Tomorrow we head off to find them again, Atarah should be ok by then you will aid her I don't want help.'

Lyca: 'Yes.'

After dinner, I still thought of how to ascend. I looked at my Nights Edge again, every time I do I get an idea it's like the sword and I have a close connection. Then, I knew what to do…

**Year 2011, January 9th**

It was time to head off to find Dr Mace's men again. We went back to Mallownesse, once again we split up to find them. I was looking around for them when I felt a vibration a familiar one…

BladeRend: 'What are you doing here?'

Lyca: 'I was making sure you were alright Lord BladeRend.'

BladeRend: 'Go to Atarah she needs your aid. I don't need nor do I want any help.'

He leaves and returns to Atarah's side. He seems devoted to protect me, I don't want any of that I can manage myself easily.

I looked around for couple minutes before Bobcat came running towards me.

Bobcat: 'Hey Bladey come quick. We found them.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

We ran off as I followed Bobcat and we reached the area with Dr Mace's men there once more. Karina, Atarah and Lyca were prepared to fight them.

Atarah: 'This time you won't get away.'

Atarah and Lyca started attacking Xaraxon, Bobcat headed for Sarius, Karina attacked Jeanne and I went for Trish. Once I beat her I would go for Dr Mace, I need to make sure no one gets in the way.

I drew my Nights Edge and stared at Trish. She looked at me with her sinister eyes.

BladeRend: 'This time you die!'

I charged her at full force and elbowed her in the face, then I kicked her on her side of the torso. She fell down and I blasted her with a lightning orb. I unleashed more fearsome power as I turned Super Animus mode. I aimed my hands at her.

BladeRend: 'This will finish you.'

Dozens of tiny energy dots gather into my hands and form a big orb of patented green lightning.

BladeRend: 'Now final attack!'

A destructive beam flew towards her and as it impacted, she was blasted into pieces and blood implodes from her. Now to attack Dr Mace, I raced over to him and he was standing arms folded. He had healed his men easily but now he won't live to do anymore healing.

BladeRend: 'What could you do now, defenseless with no men to shield you. I can finally battle you on your true side, your cowardly side.' I grinned at him.

Dr Mace: 'You have no idea what you are in for boy!'

And now this will be the battle that decides the fate of the heroes and the villains. Find out who wins soon enough…

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14-It is not over

Chapter 14-It is not over

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I pointed at Dr Mace with Nights Edge, the fight was about to begin. The fight that would finally end it all. I gripped tight the handle of the blade, I charged forward and knocked Dr Mace in the face. Then I struck my blade down but he catches the slash. Then he pulls out a potion of harming and tossed it at my face. I felt a strong burning pain on my face.

BladeRend: 'Argh! You insolent fool.'

Dr Mace: 'How do you like that?'

BladeRend: 'You going down alright.'

On the reflection on my blade I could see my eyelids were red and still I could feel the burning sensation. The glass shatters of the potion bottle had cut my skin above my eye brow and blood was trickling down my eye and onto my cheek. Then I ran towards Dr Mace and threw a beam cannon at him, it hit him full force. But as smoke cleared, he had disappeared, I looked around and I see him on a tree.

Dr Mace: 'What aiming.'

BladeRend: *Snarl*

I send a wave of energy at him that cuts the branch he was standing on off. I charged at him and smashed him hard on the ground. I pointed my blade at him to threaten him.

BladeRend: 'Ready to die or give up?'

Dr Mace: 'Well yes.'

BladeRend: 'What?!'

Dr Mace: 'You see I have another bio creation waiting for you to let down your guard, he will kill you for me. And I won't tell you when and where he would come out, you only have to get lucky.'

BladeRend: 'Ugh now you die!'

I shoved the blade down into his skull and killed him. The blood from his head gushed onto the ground causing a red stain around him. I looked around, his henchmen are dead but Xaraxon was able to hold his own against Lyca and Atarah. Bobcat and Karina were about to help them and so was I. As much I would wish to say it was over, it isn't. We still don't know, where or when this bio creation will appear and kill us. My choice now is to ascend far greater than a normal Super Animus which I dubbed. We also don't know how many more of these bio creations are pre-created and waiting to be released.

But now it's not the time to worry about these, I need to fight Xaraxon the Demon Lord. I went forward, everyone was fighting him except me, and then I stowed Nights Edge. I then gathered a lot of energy into my hands and a large green sphere formed, I lanched the sphere forward and it struck Xaraxon. He was now down for the count, then together we made a huge combined blast that finished him off.

Bobcat: 'It is over at last!'

Atarah: 'Yay!'

Karina: 'Yay!'

BladeRend: 'No it's not.'

They all look at me with a weird look.

Atarah: 'Why would you say that Blade?'

BladeRend: 'Dr Mace told me that there is another bio creation, some monstrosity waiting to kill us unexpected. The problem is we don't know where or when they would appear. Also we don't know how many more there are!'

Karina: 'That's a problem alright.'

BladeRend: 'What should we do?'

Atarah: 'Let's head back to the village first.'

So we headed back to the village and took a short rest before we held a meeting. Atarah also gave us the new health pills, they were made from health potions but turned into pill form to be carried around easier. Afterwards we went for the meeting room.

Atarah: 'As we know, another bio creation is about to show up. It is going to kill us anytime and anywhere which we do not know. We also don't know how many more there will be. So we need to keep our guard up, try to stick together it might attack the village as well.'

Bobcat: 'Agreed.'

Karina: 'Yup.'

BladeRend: 'Mmm.'

We then left the meeting room to do our thing. I didn't know what to expect from this new bio creation, what is it actually? Darn I should have questioned Dr Mace more before I killed him. Still I couldn't help but wonder, is it going to be a demon or some little parasite? It might not even be a living thing, what if it was another infection? I ponder for many hours while lying on the grass behind the hut, then a friend vibration approached me. It was Atarah for sure I had recognized that, I didn't need to look to make sure.

BladeRend: 'Yo Atarah.'

Atarah: 'Hey Blade. Wow you sensed me without looking.'

BladeRend: 'I can sense special vibrations remember.'

Atarah: 'Haha yes.'

She sat next to me and hugged her legs close to her body.

Atarah: 'So what you thinking about? That bio creation?'

BladeRend: 'Yeah, we don't know what it is exactly I'm just hoping it's not an infection like the one you contracted from the bio monsters.'

Atarah: 'I hope not as well.'

BladeRend: 'So why are you here again?'

Atarah: 'Well there is something I need to ask you.'

BladeRend: 'Say it.'

She keeps quiet for a minute.

BladeRend: 'Atarah?'

Atarah: 'Have you been in a long distant relationship?'

BladeRend: 'What relationship?'

Atarah: 'Like…couples…'

BladeRend: 'Oh nah I don't need to.'

Atarah: 'Why so?'

BladeRend: 'Trust me, no one will like me. I'm not a gentleman and you should know that.'

Atarah: 'I think you are.' Then I looked over and she smiles sweetly.

BladeRend: 'You're serious? I'm not really, I don't care if you're a baby or an old person, I don't care if you're a girl or guy, I don't hesitate to hurt if you done me wrong.'

Atarah: 'Would you hurt your close friends?'

BladeRend: 'No definitely not. And also I'm not charitable, unless it's someone close. All in all I'm kind to people close to me but cold to strangers. Ask Karina, I nearly lashed out at her as soon as I met her, but now she's like big a sister to me I don't even want to say anything that hurts her.'

Atarah: 'I see, well since we are close now we shouldn't have a problem.'

BladeRend: 'What problem? Why are you asking this anyway?'

Atarah: 'Okay I admit it, I've liked you for very long now, would you be my boyfriend.'

BladeRend: 'You're serious? Why me?' Then I got up from my back.

Atarah: 'I really like your personality, you are perfect.'

BladeRend: 'Wow what do you know?'

Atarah: 'So yes or no?'

BladeRend: 'Hmm, yes.'

She smiled really happily and hugged me. I felt really great as well for some reason, first love how weird.

BladeRend: 'Am I your first love Atarah? Surely you are for me.'

Atarah: 'No, I had a boyfriend before but he just dumped me because he was going to move…'

BladeRend: 'I see, just one?'

Atarah: 'Yes just he, then now I've got you.'

BladeRend: 'Good enough then.'

Then soon enough, the next day came…

**Year 2011, January 10th**

The moment I woke up I felt something not right. After breakfast, it was not long after there was a blast in the corner of the village. I quickly rushed in to check it out, low and behold it was a bio monster! So this was the creation Dr Mace spoke of. It was a hideous monster that stood on two legs, standing over 7' tall it had creeper skin and its face was a monstrosity. It had deep red eyes with no pupils, fangs were about a foot long stuck out of its mouth. As it noticed me, it growled fiercely, I glared back with a serious stare and drew my sword Klinge. It was time to fight, however there was a problem. I haven't yet ascended, I haven't gotten stronger, and this could be a problem…

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15-Near death

Chapter 15-Near death

Bobcat, Karina and Atarah had gathered to take on the beast. I was next to step in, it roared at us fiercely and charged at us, knocking everyone and everything out of its way.

Atarah: 'Lyca go!' Lyca appears and runs towards the monster to slow it down. They started firing projectiles at the monster, Karina was shooting magic bolts, Bobcat hurling fire bolts and Atarah firing blue flamed arrows at the beast. I ran at the beast with sword in hand stabbed its leg and it just kicked me to the side. I quickly flipped back and sliced the air a couple times before I blasted a lightning attack.

BladeRend: 'Alright what are you? Talk now!'

Magnus: 'I am Magnus, Dr Mace sent me to destroy you.' Its wild voice screamed at me.

It ran towards me but Lyca cuts it off and tries to tackle it down. I point my sword at it and multiple lightning shots fly out from the tip towards it and injures it. Then it started punching the ground and shockwaves were sent out, everyone was stumbling and falling down. I quickly got back to my feet and went back on the attack on the beast. Then Atarah went to give Bobcat and Karina some health pills.

Atarah: 'Here each of you take one, just in case.'

Bobcat: 'Thanks but won't you need some?'

Atarah: 'I have one…'

Bobcat: 'Good enough let's go!'

Then I climbed onto the beast's back and stabbed it a couple times but it regenerates! He then grabs me and tosses me to the small house nearby.

Atarah: 'Oh no Blade!'

She rushes towards me but the beast rushes towards her and knocks her down, then Lyca comes in to starting ripping at the beast but it was too powerful and launches Lyca away with a big kick. Bobcat quickly runs towards the beast.

Bobcat: 'Sun fist!' He punches the beast in the face and it blinded him temporarily.

Atarah gets up and runs towards me then carries me to the back of the building, we hide there for a bit.

Magnus: 'Where did those kids go?!' He looks around but don't see us.

Then he starts blasting the few houses around and suddenly a blast came impaling through the house we were hiding behind and hits us with full force.

I woke up and I was covered with blood. I was in a lot of pain I couldn't get up, Bobcat and Karina took their health pills then they tried to get up but were still too weak.

Atarah: 'Ouch, my shoulder…' she was clutching her left shoulder which was covered completely with blood.

Then she reached into her robe and pulled out a little bag, she overturned it and one last pill came out. She dragged herself with one arm to it to pick it up.

Atarah: 'Last one, my shoulder or Blade? What would Ideris do? Blade it is.' She slowly crawls towards me with one arm and as she makes it to me, she puts the pill in my mouth.

BladeRend: 'Atarah…'

Atarah: 'C'mon eat it bro.'

I chewed on it and swallowed. Then I could open my eyes wider now.

Atarah: 'Oh thank god…' She passes out. I passed out as well due to loss of blood…

I woke up in a bed and I see everyone beside me. My head was bandaged alongside my arms and leg.

Bobcat: 'Hey Bladey how are you now.'

BladeRend: 'I'm ok I think.'

Atarah: 'Good thing for that last pill.' She said with her left shoulder bandaged.

BladeRend: 'You broke your shoulder bone? Why didn't you heal yourself first?'

Atarah: 'Well, I wanted to be like my brother Ideris, he was strong, kind and selfless.'

BladeRend: 'What happened?'

Atarah: 'He was killed by my dad…'

BladeRend: 'That's sad.'

Atarah: 'So I wear clothes similar to him in hopes that one day I can be as good as him.'

BladeRend: 'You will.'

Karina: 'Magnus has left and before that he said he would be back. What now?'

BladeRend: 'We should train then, but with so many injuries, Bobcat and Karina you can start first. Once I heal then I will ascend.'

Karina: 'Ascend?'

BladeRend: 'Yes, I will become stronger than what I can maximize my strengths to as of right now.'

Karina: 'I see.'

Bobcat: 'We should get going now, you two should get your rest. Or do you want to be in separate rooms?'

Atarah: 'It's okay we are dating now.'

Bobcat: 'Oh! Ok see ya!' they leave them room.

Atarah: 'So Blade, there is something you need to know.'

BladeRend: 'Yes?'

Atarah: 'Don't tell them this but…I'm not from this planet…'

BladeRend: 'You what!'

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16-Flashback of dimensions

Chapter 16-A flashback of dimensions

Atarah: 'I am not from this dimension, I am from another and I travelled here because I need you.'

BladeRend: 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

Atarah: 'Because I need to see if this was the dimension where you were evil but you are not.'

BladeRend: 'How do you know about these?'

Atarah: 'Because I knew this was coming, you are actually the Melon God of Melympus, Lord Galaxus the god of time and Teala the goddess of space told me about this. They know how to dimension travel. In my dimension, you were dead. So they helped me select a random dimension to travel to and find you. You were the one who saved me from my dad but sadly you died from a deadly infection. So I need you to tell me this, how do I find the 5 magic melons?'

I stared at her in utter shock. It was true, I'm not supposed to be here I am supposed to be there! Being a god, but a small mistake costs me that. But now I had no idea what 5 magic melons were!

BladeRend: 'As much as I love melons I don't know what magic melons are sorry…'

Atarah: 'That's strange…hmm it said when you died your body turned into 5 magic melons and spread across the planet!'

BladeRend: 'If I'm dead I won't be here mind you!'

Atarah: 'Wait a second! How old are you!?'

BladeRend: 'I was 10 when we met, now I'm 12. Why?'

Atarah: 'Oh no!'

BladeRend: 'What's wrong?'

Atarah: 'The dimension I lived in, you were 15 and that's when you died.'

BladeRend: 'What!'

Atarah: 'Oh I should have known, dimension travelling also includes time, some dimensions don't have the same time as mine.'

BladeRend: 'Gosh who knew. So why did you need magic melons for?'

Atarah: 'It was said the Melon God could summon melons at his own will, magic melons only 5 at once which could be found in the mortal world and used to summon him. But they haven't yet existed here!'

BladeRend: 'Why do you need them?'

Atarah: 'My dimension had been attacked by an evil version of you, he was from another dimension as well, he was the last melympian in his dimension but he ensured his victory. So he started finding new dimensions to conquer! He attacked mine and now I need your help!'

BladeRend: 'Sorry I couldn't help but you can find other counterparts to help now…'

Atarah: 'No I can't, I can only travel to one dimension apart from my origin one. So you are my only hope or else my Wolf kingdom is doomed!'

I stared at her with my eyes and mouth wide open. This was getting very scary.

BladeRend: 'This is really confusing, tell me the whole story please.'

Atarah: 'Here goes then. If I am not wrong, you are in dimension 1, I am from dimension 5 and you do not exist there since you are dead. Dimension 6 has an evil counterpart of you, he was evil and demonic but he is the last God of Melympus. Demon BladeRend attacked my dimension due to his greed for more dimensions. My kingdom is in ruins, the demonic counterpart of you was so evil he destroyed all. So I went to melympus and seek help from the gods there. So now that I am here I only got you since I cannot go to other dimensions due to the fact that I can only go to 1 dimension apart from my original dimension.'

BladeRend: 'I get it now! But how can I help you? I haven't yet died so I cannot summon any melons for you.'

Atarah: 'If you could go to Melympus and seek help once more.'

BladeRend: 'How? I don't know how I can go back. Yes I know was I born there and I fell since birth due to a skirmish.'

Atarah: 'I don't know, but for now I know I can trust you fully.'

BladeRend: 'How could you not trust me fully? I didn't do bad stuff like that demon version?'

Atarah: 'Because this is what happened.'

*flashback to Atarah's past*

**Atarah's P.O.V**

It was a normal day in my Wolf Kingdom, then I decided to take a look at my old photo. It was a photo with Sylvia, Ideris and of course BladeRend. Then out of the corner of my eye, I look outside the window I saw a mysterious figure. I decided to check him out, he looked spooky in a black cloak and hood he was just standing in the town square doing nothing. I went out of my keep and went up to him.

Atarah: 'Excuse me sir.'

BladeRend: 'Atarah.'

Atarah: 'That voice!'

He took off his cloak and low and behold, it was BladeRend! Tears gathered in my eyes and I hugged him. It was him! He was back!

BladeRend: 'Oh Atarah, same as always huh.'

Atarah: 'Blade…it's you, don't leave me again.'

BladeRend: 'Oh never again.' I looked up at him and he had an extremely sinister and evil grin!

Atarah: 'What's wrong Blade?'

BladeRend: 'Hahahaha!' He suddenly transforms!

His left eye turned red, his hair turned dark blue, his outfit was changed into a demonic themed. Purple shirt and gloves, red pants, I started to feel scared I didn't know what was going on!

BladeRend: 'Hahahahaha!'

Atarah: 'What's going on!?'

BladeRend: 'Hahaha…GrrrAaaaargh!' I changed into a super animus, except his hair turned cyan with dark blue shade, his red eye turned pinkish. His canines turned into knife-like fangs! I was terrified!

Atarah: 'AH! What…What are you!?'

BladeRend: 'I am not from this dimension, I am from dimension 6, as last Melympian and king I have ensured my victory and now I want more dimensions to claim, yours is next Atarah!'

Atarah: 'BladeRend, how could you, you leave me no choice then!' I pull out my bow and aim at him.

BladeRend: 'You keep using that name, but I am more than just that, I am demon BladeRend! GRAAARGHH!' He started screaming at the top of his voice and then strong waves of energy coming from him push me back, everything was vibrating, his power was very intense and he was grinning at me. His body was fuming with power, a bright light rushed out from him and as its cleared, he began the attack. He aimed his palm at me, I was too shocked to move, tiny particles of energy gather into his palm and form a green sphere.

BladeRend: 'Take this!' Then the sphere exploded a giant blast at me, the blast reached for a kilometer and destroyed all the came into contact.

After the light cleared, I fell to the ground. I saw before me a big row of houses destroyed from the blast, guards came charging at him. He then jumps in the air and lightning started falling from the sky on them and a circle of electricity came from him which cleared them.

I slowly pulled myself up.

Atarah: 'Why are you doing this?! You would dare to attack your own girlfriend?!'

BladeRend: 'Haha my girlfriend was dead long ago.'

Atarah: 'How?!'

BladeRend: 'She was killed by a revenant! Don't ask anymore!' He ran forward at me and smashed me down. He grabs my leg and tosses me with a lot of force at the top of the tower which shatters the pointed top. I then fall all the way down and lost consciousness.

Demon BladeRend would go on destroying my kingdom for hours, when I woke up it was in ruins…

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17-Quest for the Gods!

Chapter 17-Quest for the gods!

BladeRend: 'Oh darn that sounds really terrible, but what ever happened to me from your dimension?'

Atarah: 'You from my dimension died, you sacrificed yourself…'

BladeRend: 'Aw that sucks! How come?'

Atarah: 'Basically you did it to save me.'

BladeRend: 'Hmm Atarah explain to me again the rules of dimension travelling.'

Atarah: 'Okay, firstly you need the Galaxus and Teala to be alive only they can send you back and forth from your dimension and the one you are travelling to, secondly you can only travel from your origin to another and only back and forth unless the dimension you travelled to is ceased from existence which means right now I can only come to this dimension and my own, I won't be able to go to others. Also there cannot be more than one of the same person in a dimension at the same time, which is why Demon BladeRend only came after you from my dimension died as he couldn't come in while you were still there.'

BladeRend: 'Then how come you are able to come to this dimension when the counterpart from here isn't dead yet? Well at least I think she isn't dead we haven't met.'

Atarah: 'I was given a choice to enter here because I from this dimension apparently was not found so I could enter. I would never be given a choice of dimension which I couldn't enter due to the rules.'

BladeRend: 'Alright I get it now, so why not call Bobcat and Karina to go to your dimension to help?'

Atarah: 'Because the only way to drive Demon BladeRend back is by using magci melons to counteract his powers, he has acquired your dad's divine powers and he granted himself infinite power therefore only you can help me.'

BladeRend: 'Oh well how are we going to get magic melons when I can't summon them?'

Atarah: 'If we find the gods of the mortal world, if we can get them to grant us one wish then we can get them.'

BladeRend: 'How do we find them?'

Atarah: 'I will have a plan. For now we get some rest, we need to have full strength to go and find them.'

BladeRend: 'Alright.'

This is intriguing! There were so many dimensions that I was unaware of. Well looks like the real quest begins! Quest for the gods! But now I know that we are going to need more training to kill Magnus, I have to ascend soon but how?

Then after some rest, Bobcat and Karina comes in.

Karina: 'Hey guys we got you some new health pills, it's made from level 2 potions'

Atarah: 'Alright thanks.'

We take them and we could feel our injury pains fading.

BladeRend: 'Great! Now I can go start my training!'

After grabbing my needed items I head off to the small hill behind our hut. I stood at the peak of the hill, it was about 30 meters high, and I stared off into space away from the village.

'I need to ascend, but how?' I thought.

Then I came up with a theory.

'If I am going to ascend I am going to have to acquire more power, what if I train with extremely high intensity, I would put out most energy and I won't spend a lot of time as I will tire quickly, after I rest I would have increased my maximum energy. If I repeat this then I would ascend quickly…'

**Year 2011, January 20****th**

10 days of training using my new plan worked out well, I managed to do it without incident as Magnus never attacked us during that time. During my meals I would talk more to my mates just because I wouldn't have time when I was training. After breakfast I would train till lunch and after lunch I would train till dinner, after that I would train till almost midnight.

Today, I woke up and it was another attack! I quickly rushed towards the scene, Magnus has appeared and he was with two people…

I had to check it out, as I arrived on the scene alongside him was Xaraxon and Dr Mace! What!? No they can't be here they are dead! I ran up to them and they were arguing about something…

Xaraxon: 'Get rid of this thing master Mace!'

Dr Mace: 'What?! Are you mad? This is my latest creation!'

Xaraxon: *growls*

BladeRend: 'What the hell is going on?!'

Dr Mace: 'Oh you again.'

Xaraxon: 'How about let him kill this thing.'

BladeRend: 'How did you guys come back?!'

Dr Mace: 'Well you see, Magnus revived us.'

BladeRend: 'What?! How?!'

Dr Mace: 'Ask him yourself.'

BladeRend: *Snarl*

Then Magnus turns towards us then he starts stomping and spikes starts to pop out on his back.

Xaraxon: 'Hmph what audacity.'

Magnus then swings its arm at Xaraxon and knocks him away. He was flung all the way to a small house nearby.

Dr Mace: 'Good job Magnus now finish off that pawn of mine.'

BladeRend: 'What a beast!' I charged at the Magnus but I still hid my power.

I managed to knock me away. Then out of the blue a dark javelin was hurled at Manus which cuts his arm off. It was Xaraxon, he picked himself up and limps towards Magnus.

Xaraxon: 'Master Mace…don't be such a fool, Magnus is too strong to be kept under your control, if you do not get rid of him now then it'll be a matter of time before he kills you.'

Dr Mace: 'Ugh…'

Xaraxon: 'Come on help me finish him now before it's too late!'

Dr Mace: 'Xaraxon you are just apawn which your usefulness has ran out, now my top fighter is Magnus. You are now useless.'

Xaraxon: 'Master Mace!'

BladeRend: 'If you can't then allow me. Aaaagh!'

I burst out from the rubble then I power up. Turning into Super Animus at ease, this time I went further into the form. Stripes of pale pink appeared within my hair, then I continue powering up, waves of energy were sent out from my body.

BladeRend: 'Ready to die? And don't worry this will definitely hurt badly!'

I dashed forward and launched an energy wave at Magnus, he guard himself from the blast but causes an explosion. Then I dashed into the clouds of dust and thrashed my blade wildly at Magnus, it was covered in cuts. Then I pointed all fingers forward and a powerful blast launched at him which knocked him far back.

BladeRend: 'Had enough?'

Magnus: 'Not quite.' He suddenly regenerates all of his injuries, including its arm.

BladeRend: 'What?! No way!'

Dr Mace: 'Do you see now Xaraxon?!'

Xaraxon: 'Ugh…'

BladeRend: 'I will have to destroy you completely if I need to! Aaaargh!' I powered up even more to increase my strength.

Then I resumed my assault on Magnus, I dashed at him and attempted on a kick to him but he catches my leg and tosses me in the air. Then I focus my energy into one hand and aimed at him, firing all the energy gathered at Magnus. It impacted with a loud and gigantic explosion. I dropped back down to solid earth. Was it over yet?

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18-Hyperspeed art

Chapter 18-Hyperspeed art

I stood before the clouds of dust, waiting for it to clear and see whether if it was finally over. And I knew it, Magnus stood there unharmed. Then a blue arrow came flying across the air and striking Magnus in the right eye. It was bleeding profusely and he yells in pain, I looked back and saw Atarah standing on top of the roof of a house!

'Hey there.'

'Atarah good to see you.'

She hops down then comes to my side. Then Magnus pulls the arrow out and his eye regenerates.

'Darn that's not good.'

'Alright Magnus I suggest you finish the pawn off first.' Dr Mace barks at Magnus, who then turns his attention back to the Demon Lord.

'Garrrgh.' Xaraxon growls at Magnus.

'Now die you demon.'

Magnus lunges at Xaraxon.

'I'll show you!' Xaraxon dodges the charge and threw dozens of punches to Magnus then tosses him far away, he raced after Magnus and upon reaching him he bashes Magnus down. Xaraxon gracefully lands back down to his feet.

'Haha good riddance.'

Then Magnus bursts out of the rubble and appears back in front of Xaraxon.

'What! No!'

'Ready to die?'

I watched the inhumane battle before me. Magnus approaches Xaraxon then he aimed his palm at Magnus, his body glowed dark red.

'No…you die! Aaaargh!' Then a barrage of bolts shoot out from his palm and fly towards Magnus with an explosive impact.

'Damn!' I was beginning to think we didn't need to do anymore fighting, but Magnus keeps returning.

'Haha think that can stop me?' The smoke clears and reveals him.

'Grrrr…' Xaraxon's arsenal was running out of attacks.

'Then allow me! Haaaaah!' I increased my power further, then I attacked Magnus with a sudden shot of energy. Then he turns to me.

'You wanna die boy?'

'Hmph, now I see how good you are, I will have no problems killing you.'

I sliced the air a few times and waves of energy blasted at Magnus. Then Magnus runs towards me but then, he stops halfway. Xaraxon grabbed it from behind which stopped him from attacking me.

'You! Boy quickly he is immobile, now destroy him!'

'But you will go down as well…'

'Forget me, I deserve this now quickly!'

'No you don't!' Dr Mace runs towards him. Then Atarah fires an arrow at him which beheads him, blood fountains off his neck and he drops dead.

'Now do it!'

'Alright, sorry Xaraxon.'

'It's ok boy, I deserved to die anyway.'

I aimed both my hands at Magnus and Xaraxon.

'Get off me you stupid demon!'

'In your dreams!'

'Lightning attack!' A huge sphere of green electricity forms and I blast it at them, it impacted with a loud boom. After the dust clouds cleared, all that was left was a pool of blood and entrails.

'It is over.'

Atarah came over to me.

'Now we can focus on the quest for the gods.'

'What about Bobcat and Karina?'

'We will just tell them to tag along.'

'Alright.'

Then we went ahead to find Bobcat and Karina who had just woken up.

'Man you guys missed the fun, we killed Magnus.'

'Aw really! Never mind then at least we don't need to worry.' Bobcat hops off his bed.

'Today we are going on a quest so prepare, we be leaving soon tomorrow.'

'Oh yay a quest!'

'Before we go I think I should teach you guys the art of hyper speed.'

'Isn't that the spell you have from birth? Hypersonic speed.'

'Yes but I can teach you easily.'

We head off to the training grounds, and it was time for them to learn the hyperspeed spell. They put down their weapons so they were free to move around. I spent the whole day teaching them how to use and master the hyperspeed. Then night fell, everyone was tired from learning the spell, exhausted from running around all day long.

'Huff…Is the training over? I think we can use it well now.' Atarah learnt it quite fast.

'Good now you all know how to use the hyperspeed spell, now remember this spell is very unstable for you to use yet very effective. You need to use only moderate amount of energy, too much and your body will outburst and you can hurt yourself. Understood?'

'Understood.' They reply.

We then headed for dinner and on the way I still had to ask Atarah something.

'Hey Atarah, so how exactly will we find the gods here?'

'Well you can just follow me I kinda know how to.'

'Okay then.'

We went ahead to get some dinner, some porkchops and chicken. Afterwards Atarah and I took a walk along the river and looked upon the starry sky.

'I wonder how Demon BladeRend got to your dimension since the gods were dead…'

'He had acquired your dad's supreme power he had control of almost everything.'

'Oh right, so how do you plan on finding the gods?'

'We have to find a village and they have the map there, it's quite far from here.'

'Alright then, we should rest early we head out early tomorrow as well.'

'Yup.'

After the walk, we headed to sleep, I leaped onto my bed then drifted into slumber.

**Year 2011, January 21st**

The next morning I awoke peacefully this time, without a rude awakening I slowly got off my bed and prepared for the quest. Everyone gathered then we headed off on the journey as we followed Atarah.

'Where are we even going anyway?' Karina asks me.

'Umm village raiding.' I had to lie if not they would find out about Atarah's identity. I still wonder why Atarah needs to hide it from them.

Karina folds her arms and she seems unconvinced.

'Why do we need to raid a village?'

'To find something…that will help us find diamonds…'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes you bet I am!'

She raises an eyebrow, still unconvinced. Uh oh what now.

'It's a cloud crystal, once we find it then it will lead us to diamonds. But more special diamonds, diamonds given by gods.' Atarah then tries to help cover me.

'I see, I get it.' Karina seems to be more at ease. Phew!

After hours of travelling, we arrive at a village, it was all ruined and dilapidated. We began searching for the cloud crystal…

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19-Cloud Crystal spell

Chapter 19-Cloud Crystal spell

We look around the village in search of the cloud crystal as mentioned by Atarah.

I was rummaging through the chest in a village then I found a gem among all the armor pieces and tools. It was white and had stripes of different colors and had a unique glow. I picked it up from the chest and went to find Atarah. I found her looking down the well.

'Hey Atarah, I found this.'

'Ah yes this is it the cloud crystal good job Blade.'

'Hah.'

'Guys come on over.'

Bobcat and Karina approach us.

'You guys found it huh, now what's next?'

'Alright everyone put your hand on the crystal.'

We then place our hands upon the crystal, it makes a ringing sound.

'What's going on?' I was curious.

'We are about to be teleported.'

Then in a blinding flash of light, we were transported to a strange room, it had a really tall ceiling and was made of quartz.

'Wow where are we?'

'This is Notch's shrine.'

'Hmm? Notch?'

'He created minecraft.'

'Hmm…'

We walked through the hallway, then we met with a huge portal. Suddenly a loud commanding voice shouted out from the portal.

'Greetings adventurers, you are about to enter Notch's shrine. However only those qualified will enter unscathed.'

'How do we qualify?'

'Go through the portal, if it hurts till you can't go in then you can leave, if you push your way to the end then you qualify.'

'Go it.'

'Alright Blade go ahead.'

'Ok…'

I step into the portal, I then feel the strong burning pain engulf my body, but I didn't stop there I keep pushing forward, till I reached the other side and pop into another room.

'Phew that was close.'

Then one by one everyone else makes it through. As they pop out, they were all really sore and tired.

'Take a health pill guys.' Atarah tosses a pill to each of us, and we went ahead to eat it after that we all felt better and could continue.

Ahead of us was a gateway to a big field, we could see through the slits of the double doors.

'Now in order for this door to open, one must sacrifice themselves to allow others to pass.'

'What?!'

Everyone looked at each other with their puzzled looks.

'So who's going in?' I question everyone.

There was silence for almost a minute.

'I will go.' I suggested.

'No wait let me.' Karina grabs hold of my hand.

'I think I have to go.' Bobcat grabs Karina by the shoulder.

'Guys don't.' Atarah holds Bobcat.

'Let go please.' I pull Karina's hand off.

'Why? Why would you do that?'

'Well…'

'Alright, I'll tell you.' Atarah spoke.

Everyone looks at her with surprise. Then Atarah explains everything about her dimension and why she came.

'Oh.'

'So if she needs magic melons from the gods, then she won't need me anymore.' I charge for the door.

'Blade!' Atarah yells at me and tries to go after me.

Then in front of me appeared was Karina, she spreads her arms out to prevent me from going in.

'No Blade, you can't.'

'Ugh, now isn't the time Karina.'

'Look, listen to me you can do this!'

'Yeah Blade please don't, just let me do it.' Atarah approaches me.

'No your kingdom is so dead if you go in.'

'That's right, but I'm going in.'

'No! Get out of the way!' I try to pull her away but she pushes my hands off and grab me by the collar.

'You are not going in there understand?! Not until I enter you are not going anywhere!' She frowns at me, then I frown fiercely back.

'NO NO NO!' I knock her hand off and grab her by her undershirt.

'I don't think you know what I'm up to, I'm trying to save Atarah's kingdom and this is all I can do so move it or else I have no choice but to hurt you.'

'You what? No Blade, without you we wouldn't know what to do!'

'Now move!'

'Not while I still stand!'

'*sigh* you sure?'

'Yes! Listen to me, I won't let you!'

'Blade please come back here.' Atarah tried to talk me out.

'Now I can only say this, I did this for the good of those who are suffering in the other dimension sorry.'

I absorbed as much energy as I could into my right hand and threw my fist at Karina in the tummy.

'Gaargh!' She clutches her stomach and falls to the floor gasping for air.

'Karina!' Bobcat and Atarah runs to her.

'What for Bladey?' Bobcat looks at me and asks.

'*cough* you need to stop him *cough*'

'This is all I can do now…Goodbye everyone, I enjoyed being with you.'

Bobcat runs after me, but didn't make it in time.

Then I opened the door and a large surge of energy grabs me and pulls me and, I blacked out.

'BladeRend NOOOOOOOO!' Bobcat screamed.

'No! Blade!'

'*cough* why…'

Could this be the end of the hero BladeRend? Find out soon enough!

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20-Herobrine?

Chapter 20-Herobrine?

I awoke only to find myself lying on the grass plains, with everyone beside me watching over me.

'He is awake!' Atarah spoke in a loud voice.

As I sat up, she quickly hugs me really tightly.

'Atarah!'

'Oh sorry.'

'Nevermind. What just happen?'

'You have shown your heroic nature, we decided to let you go.' The loud voice from nowhere spoke.

'We were so worried about you Blade.' Karina and Bobcat came forth.

'Yeah man, don't do that Bladey.'

'Sorry guys, it's just that I don't want to do nothing to help the Wolf Kingdom.'

'I need you Blade, I need you to be with me, if not I won't be as happy even when my Kingdom is restored.'

'I see. So what's next?'

'Defeat the one who stands in your way to pass.' The loud voice spoke again.

Then on the other side of the plains, approached a figure, it was coming towards us very slowly. We couldn't see what it was. As it approached closer to us, we could finally make out what it was. It was Steve…no…with white eyes? Herobrine? He walks up to us and stared directly at us.

'What?! It can't be!' Bobcat said as he stepped back.

'Yes it can…'He said in his dark spooky voice.

'Alright you're going down.' Atarah said as she bravely draws her bow.

Herobrine opens his palm and a golden sword appears in it. It was time to fight him, if the rumours were true then there is really no way to defeat this guy but…

'If you die trying to beat me, then you won't face the gods.'

'We will beat you alright!' I drew Night's Edge.

'Don't' be too sure.'

'Let's see if you still feel the same after I've beaten you.'

'You must be mistaken. I can beat you humans easily.'

'I think you're the one mistaken, you think we are humans it seems you mistaken us for other species.'

'Hehe…'

'Well then, allow me to show you what we are!'

I powered up quickly and the intense energy emitted put cracks into the ground. I powered up into a high intensity Super Animus, pinkish stripes appear in my hair.

'I am BladeRend! Prince of Melympus!'

'Uh?'

I point my blade at him and a huge beam shot out and knock him far back. I charge forward at him and slash him a couple times, putting cuts in his skin then I aim at him and blast him with full force. I sensed vibrations approaching, I sheathed Nights Edge and put up my left finger, turning into the Melon Bringer. Then a gold blade comes crashing down on me, but hits the finger, it had no effect. He slashed dozens of times and each time he hits it only gets blocked by my finger. From behind, Atarah starts firing blue flamed arrows into Herobrine's torso, he pushes me aside and teleports in front of Atarah. He throws a slash forward but Atarah clasps her hands together to catch the blow. Atarah points at Herobrine and a blue beam fires out from her finger which hits Herobrine back.

'What…are you people?!'

'All you have to know is, we aren't human.'

I charge at him and jump high up, then slash down cutting him in half. I then cut him up into pieces and I pierce the ground, lightning strikes and annihilates the pieces of Herobrine.

'There done.'

'Alright! We can go now right?'

'I think so.'

Then we headed towards the end of the plains where we see a portal. Then I felt a strange vibration, I turn around and see an evil cloud of smoke.

'What is that!?'

Then a huge arm flies out of it and comes straight for me, I braced myself for impact. Then the hand stops moving just halfway before it hits me and it fires a beam coming for me. I tightened my guard and then Atarah jumped in front of me! The beam pierced her into her chest, she falls onto the ground, the hole in her chest bleeding profusely. Her whole robe top was now red!

'No! Atarah!'

'*cough*'

'Hahaha…'

**To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21-BladeRend avenges Atarah

**To be continued…**

Chapter 21-BladeRend avenges Atarah

I stared down at the nearly dead Atarah, my eyes wide open in shock.

'Atarah…What for?'

She was too weak to speak now, she was gasping for air and on her last breath she grabs my hand.

'Blade…once you succeed, save my kingdom.'

'I will…I will get you back alive again.'

'No need…as long as…the kingdom is safe…it's all good.'

'Don't leave me, I…I love you!' My eyes began to water.

'That's the first and last time I will hear that…*cough*' She throws up a small pool of blood beside her.

'No! You can't leave like that!'

'I won't make it…' Then her hand goes limp and drops to the ground.

'Atarah!'

'Hahaha! Surprised I would survive?' A cold voice echo towards me.

I looked up and I see Herobrine with dark smoke swirling around him. He had an evil grin on his face, staring coldly at me. He was the one who killed Atarah.

'You beast you killed her, why weren't you dead!?' Bobcat steps forward.

'Yes I killed her, I am Notch's brother I am the god's brother how can I die?'

Bobcat's body started to flame with fiery aura, he pulls out his Reignbringer, and then he charges at Herobrine and started slashing at him. I only could stare down on the dead Atarah, I was on my knees. I only got to tell her my love only once, only once! I couldn't believe it, Herobrine you will die for this!

I got up to my feet.

'Grrr…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!' I yelled into the air at the top of my voice.

'What the?' Bobcat and Herobrine turn around.

'AAAAAHHHHH!' Screaming at the top of my voice, I turned into the high powered Super Animus, tears of anger and sorrow streaming down my face. The ground felt like it was shaking very violently, Bobcat was shaken off his feet. Lightning struck the area around me, placing giant cracks in the ground.

I charged forward at Herobrine at full speed.

'HEROBRINE! HAAAH!' I tossed a giant lightning spear at Herobrine which impacted with a gigantic explosion, dust clouds flew across the air around me.

'HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' I began firing a barrage of lightning orbs, non-stop and full force at Herobrine. Each orb hits with a loud bang, thousands were tossed at him, I didn't stop I carried on and blasted away at him.

Hundreds of thousands of orbs were put out against him, they all went through the cloud of dust and had hit Herobrine with full force. I could feel my entire body running out of stamina, but I kept on going, firing away all my energy at Herobrine. I got so mad I didn't even care I was tired, I continued blasting for minutes until eventually I had to stop.

'*huff**puff*I will make sure you die today! Come on out or else I will force you out!'

'Enough.' The loud voice sounded again.

As the dust clears, I see two figures, I see Herobrine was now immobilized as he was enchained by the other guy. He was bald with a beard, wearing a brown shirt and grey pants. Notch!

'Notch?'

'BladeRend, I know you are upset about her death, however it is against the rules to bring the dead back.'

I looked down in despair, she won't come back…

'Save her kingdom.'

'Yes.'

He waves his hands and a virtual image of Atarah's kingdom appears, Demon BladeRend was on a rampage then a portal appears and grabs him, pulling him back to his dimension. He won't come back again, the kingdom is saved, but without Atarah what would happen?

'Without her what would they do?'

'They will fight each other to find the right leader that will rise and lead the kingdom to success once again.'

'*sigh* okay.'

'Sorry Prince BladeRend.'

'Notch at least grant me this, let me go back to the BladeRealm.'

'I…cannot do that as well.'

'What?!'

'Sorry, but just know this, you will find your love once again in 2 years, which is back at the BladeRealm.'

'Really? That's great!'

'Yes…'

Bobcat then goes forward.

'Hey, Notch can you tell me, what kind of a being am I?'

'Hah, interesting question I am glad you asked, you are a fire god of Melympus, also you are BladeRend's cousin.'

'Huh?!'

'Huh?!'

We looked at each other, I was so amazed! My cousin Bobcat!

'That is awesome!'

'Hm.'

'Anything else?'

Karina steps forward to Notch.

'Notch, what am I to do now?'

'Alright, BladeRend and Bobcat will soon need to leave you. You need to head to the south and find the Gold Apple Academy, study there and you should be good to go.'

'Okay.'

'Now I will impart to you mind communication so that you can communicate without meeting.' He points at us and in a flash of light, the skill was imparted to us.

'Thanks Notch.'

'Now you are free to continue your quest.'

I went over to Atarah's body, she was dead we will never see her again…

Tears formed in my eyes again, Atarah…I loved you. Why did you have to leave like that?! I feel a hand on my shoulder.

'Bladey, sorry but we should go now, give her a good burial.'

'Yes Blade we can't be here forever…'

'*sob* okay.' I pick her up on my shoulder.

We went ahead back to the village to spread the news and gave her a royal burial, she deserved it. She will always have a special place in my heart, the Wolf Queen, my perfect girl, Atarah.

**And so the heroes went on adventuring once again for 2 years. During that time, Bobcat suffered from a deadly disease and has left BladeRend and Karina alone. Karina knew she would lose her last friend, so they went their separate ways from Year 2012, September 30th. **

**On the year 2013, December 28th…**

'This is all that is left for me to do.'

Setting foot at the highest point of Minecraftia, the mountains overlooking Baynation sea, BladeRend steps off to his death, his head smashes onto the obsidian shard, blood pours into the ocean. His body erupted into 5 magic melons and flew across the planet.

I woke up after the long fall…What's this? It is the BladeRealm…

**This marks his start of Legend of BladeRend…**

**The end…**


End file.
